A Red Picket Fence
by pigwiz
Summary: ot4? HOLY SMOKES! Yeah, I did delete it. BUT NOT ON PURPOSE! :) I was doing a bit of editing for another story and... ooops! I'm going to repost it a chapter at a time, starting today. As long as it's down, I can clean up some inconsistencies from the first few chapters that occurred after I decided to stretch it out. Thanks & sorry... :pig
1. Chapter 1

A Red Picket Fence

Chapter 1

* * *

It was another mid summer Saturday morning... A quick glance at the mid 20th century vintage red enamel clock hung over the steel cased window that was above the nearly seventy year old white porcelain sink showed that it wasn't quite ten. The high gloss yellow walls gleamed in the morning sun. All those gleaming walls did was remind him of her.

Fred Benson sat at the small chrome and yellow mother-of-pearl Formica breakfast table in the small kitchen in what had been the small, two story house he and his estranged wife had shared. It'd been four months since she'd left, and while the heartbreak and misery had been blunted by time, he was still miserable.

He missed her.

Staring at his coffee cup, he watched for wisps of steam to rise. There wern't any. He contemplated getting out of his blue terrycloth robe, showering, getting dressed for the day and beginning his chores: Mowing and watering the lawn, repairing one of the Adirondack chairs on the back patio that had lost a bolt, trimming the rose bushes - her rose bushes. That job he'd put off this entire spring. They were _her _rose bushes, and she _had_ tended to them like a doting mother.

Had being the operative word.

Now, they were wild, ruby red, pink, white, yellow and orange explosions of color growing far out of their designated (by her) area. He would trim them back the way she liked them... But he wasn't sure why. Maybe he should just rip them out and plant something else - something that was lower maintenance.

After their argument that had turned into a nasty, running two day verbal battle over nothing... And a stupid nothing at that, she'd packed a valise and left, moving in with her twin sister. They had spoken once. One time. She had returned for a few things about two weeks after she had moved out. The conversation had begun well enough - even to the point of him nearly pleading with her to come back, to move back in. That had led to the inevitable 'I miss you's' and 'I love you's' and eventually some very satisfying sex.

But it had all come to naught.

During the post sex cuddling she had brought up the original subject again, and the cuddle had turned to verbal sparing, then yelling... And then she had packed what she had come for originally, and left.

And all of this over painting the fence. Who had ever heard of a fire engine red fence? But that's what she wanted and he'd refused, originally. After she left the second time, he'd bought the paint, and painted the white pickets standing guard against the world along the front of the yard, a glossy red. He'd then taken a picture and sent it to her.

No response.

He knows she got the message, he'd checked to make sure she had opened the attachment with her phone. She had.

No response at all... Nothing. No word from her for three and a half months.

He was at a loss of how to fix it... fix them.

Really, he thought, this was probably all meant to have happened anyway. The whole 'thing' being so strange.

He _thought _he would end up with the other twin to begin with. He _thought _that's what the other twin wanted. And then, she decided she was a Lesbian. How cliche, now she's Gay.

He chuckled to himself, as his last thoughts rhymed.

She'd been pretty brazen about coming out... He thought anyway. She did it at their first 'college' party when they were all Freshmen. She shows up with a 'girlfriend' and announced her lifestyle change to the world. Nobody really cared. Well, except him. Once again he was the last to know, as their other friend, and the twin he eventually married knew beforehand. He was kind of devastated, kind of. Maybe more somewhat disappointed. He was upset that they wouldn't be resuming their kind-of-failed relationship. But then, he hadn't been sure they would have anyway.

It was just disappointing, and weird.

That party was also when his first 'real' relationship had started with her twin, the woman that used to live here, with him. His wife.

About fifteen minutes after her now openly Gay sister arrived, she'd shown up, slightly drunk. Not five minutes later, she began hitting on him relentlessly. At first, he'd been a bit put off, but soon the Gay twin had sidled up to him and drunkenly slurred; "Go for it! She's been talking about you for weeks..."

He'd decided, what the hell, why not?

An hour and a half later, they'd given each other something no one could replace in the back seat of his inherited - from - his - uncle dark green '92 Lincoln Town Car. The car she'd named the USS Detroit due to it's enormous size. Six months later, he'd inherited his grandparents house near Magnolia Village - this house, with the gleaming yellow kitchen walls. They had soon moved in together... He couldn't have been happier. A year after that, they were married in this very back yard. The USS Detroit was right outside in the driveway now. They had spent not much money, but almost all their time restoring the car to showroom new condition, and then cleaning, repairing, painting and carpeting the house. She said she loved them both - the car since she felt safe in it, encased in a bit more than two tons of metal. The house because it was in a good neighborhood and 'cute'.

Now, here he was nearly four years later, just over twenty four years old, and soon to be divorced it seems.

Tempus Fugit.

He shook his head as if to clear the cobwebs, and took another sip of coffee. It was on the cold side of lukewarm. Lukewarm, cold... That would describe the other friend in this off kilter rectangle. He remembered her younger self, nearly a twig but with gorgeous brown hair and her devastatingly beautiful smile. For the first few weeks she had been the new Lesbians greatest fan. Congratulating her on her bravery at coming out, and her choices. That was until the newly minted Lesbian had gotten her brown haired best - friend - forever drunk, and took liberties... Liberties that were remembered in detail when the brown haired girl woke, hung over and sick, the next morning. The fallout from that had been nuclear. The trio's friendship had not survived. The old 'BFF' hit a brick wall, and shattered. Surprising even himself, he had taken the Gay blondes side. Drunk or not, Ms. Devastating Smile had let it happen, and he had told her as much. The dark haired girl with the killer smile had cut her ties with them all. Not only cut the ties, but chainsawed them, and moved to California. It had been pretty ugly. He doubted if any of them would ever want to contact her. Actually, he had tried, but was patently ignored. After his failed attempt, he didn't feel the need for further contact either... And he thought that strange as well - that he really didn't care - especially after all they had been through as kids. He'd heard she was in the medical field, and married now.

He stood, adjusted his robe, picked up his cooling coffee cup, took another gulp of the now even less warm coffee, and then poured the remains into the sink. He rinsed the cup out, squirted a dab of soap into it and washed it in some hot water. Placing the now clean cup upside down in the ancient yellow rubber covered wire dish rack, he watched a tiny bit of water drip onto the sky blue countertop. Both the dish rack and these cups, five cups he thought, were yard sale finds. He and his wife... His wife. Thinking about her as his wife was only in the legal sense now. He grimaced, leaned on the counter and stretched. He felt cold and empty thinking of past Saturday morning yard sale finds and all the fun involved. Fun that he couldn't see happening again. He shook his head in defeat. Those days were gone now. Only the memories remained.

He moved into the front room and picked up yesterdays socks and shoes that he'd dropped by the side of his chair last night. He then continued down the hallway to the master bedroom to deposit his shoes in the closet. He tossed yesterdays socks in the dirty clothes bin, and then stepped out of his solid gray boxers he'd worn to bed last night. He tossed them in the bin with the socks. He glanced over at his unkempt bed, their bed. He remembered the past times on and in that bed... The conversations, laughing, teasing, loving. He hadn't made it for the last week and really didn't feel a need to make it today. But he did, and he still wasn't sure why.

Ignoring it and the beds connection to her was easier.

Out in the hallway again, he had just pushed the bathroom door open and untied the sash on his robe while reaching for the shower valve when the doorbell rang. He turned and retied his robes sash as he retraced his steps back down the hallway and out into the front room. He opened the door...

She stood there, bashfully grinning, wearing 'the dress'.

They had scrimped and saved for the entire year after their marriage - a trip to Hawaii was their goal - a celebration of their first marriage anniversary. They had saved enough, made the trip, and had a wonderful time. Especially after their second day there. That day, while exploring some of the beachside shops, they saw 'the dress'. It had been tossed casually over a half manikin in a shops window. It had drawn them both in like moths to a flame instantly. The slightly faded pink tie die sundress seemed to exuded desire. The tiny spaghetti straps that were tied in bows at the top of the shoulders suggested sex... hours of satisfying, undiluted sex. It seemed to have been made for her, and her alone. She'd tried it on, and they both confirmed it. They way it hung, they way it clung, the way it fell to the floor - pooling in a pink suggestion at her feet when the two tiny bows on her shoulders were untied. It was all he could do to keep from taking her right there in the fitting room.

The shop had three in her size... They bought them all and immediately returned to their hotel room. It was nearly thirty hours later that they had to stop and step outside the room seeking some sort of substantial nourishment. Something besides room service.

That was the effect of 'the dress'.

This sundress had been the catalyst for more sexual escapades than he could really remember. Whenever she wore it, whatever the situation, he knew what she wanted. She wasn't in the mood for gentle caresses and feather like kisses. She wasn't in the mood for hours of foreplay and lovemaking, culminating in a simultaneously reached blissful event. No... When he found her in 'the dress', whether she had called him inside from working in the yard, or arriving home after a days work at his job, or just watching television on a Sunday evening, she was interested in only one thing. She wanted to be taken... Taken with no teasing, and taken quickly. She wanted fucking, with a capitol 'F'. It was quantity over quality - with as many orgasms reached in as little time possible, until they lay spent, gasping and tangled.

He started to comment, and opened his mouth to speak. She gently placed two fingers over his lips and shook her head. He understood. There would be no talking. He stepped back out of the doorway as she entered. She turned, closed the door, and locked it. She moved to the center of the room. She knelt slightly and placed a small, yellow patent leather clutch on the coffee table, and stood back up. He reached up to her shoulders and untied both bows.

The sundress slipped just a bit, exposing her left breast, and then hung on her right. She seemed fascinated with the slight failure of the dress, and openly stared at her partially exposed chest. He took the exposed breast and kneaded it gently while flicking his thumb over the nipple. She gasped, and made that moaning growl sound that she knew turned him into an animal. She smiled, and shimmied her hips and torso, causing the dress to fall to the floor - revealing her total nudity. She wasn't so much like a warming ray of sunshine on a windswept cloudy day. She was more like a bonfire in the forest, igniting everything around her.

He dropped his arm and stood back, facing her. Without expression he untied his robes sash, shook his arms and let the robe join the dress on the floor. He took her hips in both hands and nudged her back two steps, then pushed her onto the couch. The slight backwards fall accomplished his goal - she was on the couch with her legs spread. He knelt down on his knees directly in front of her and positioned himself between her legs, thus removing any possibility of her not knowing just what was going to happen.

He stared into her eyes as if he was going to hypnotize her, she stared back.

Without breaking his intense gaze, he began slowly and gently rubbing up and down on her damp, stimulated folds with his left thumb. He then reached up to her forehead and lightly tapped his index finger twice there, just between her eyes. He then slowly, delicately, and resolutely slid his finger down across the bridge of her nose, across her slightly parted lips, down over her chin, her neck, her chest and then between her breasts. She began to lightly pant. His finger continued down across her stomach, across her navel and stopped only at her pubic mound, where he tapped her twice. It was as if he was saying he wanted her connection to be total... Her bliss to include everything she was.

He never broke eye contact, she gasped, then moaned. He lowered his lips to the folds over her clit and slowly spread them apart with his fingers. He flicked her clit with his tongue a few times causing her to gulp in air, and moan... She... Was making different sounds... He sucked her clit in between his lips and began sucking her. It felt, and tasted different... She tasted saltier, muskier... His first thoughts were that she's been eating at Sam's for four months, and we are what we eat, and then he pulled his head back, and looked at her pussy.

He _knew_ Melanie, and this wasn't her.

"WHAT THE... SAM!" He bellowed.

Sam grabbed him by both ears and pulled his head toward her.

"Look, she's not here, and hasn't been for a while. You want this, I want this, so take it. Be the first guy inside me... Do it." Sam said harshly.

His face clouded over and his eyes glazed. She raised her crotch slightly and pulled him into her. She began grinding her core on his mouth. His tongue shot out of his mouth going as deep as he could inside her.

"Oh god... Yes use your tongue... Right THERE!" She moaned.

Fred pulled back slightly and thought - Melanie wasn't exactly a quiet partner, but she wasn't like this - she'd never spoken, she'd only moaned - This was a massive turn on.

She grabbed the back of his head and shoved him back into her crotch and began an almost constant moaning. She began to shiver, buck her hips and cry out in a high pitched wail. He stuck his tongue into her as deeply as he could, licking her walls relentlessly. She bucked again, released her hold on the back of his head, and went limp - gasping in air.

"Damn Benson! That wa ah ah ah ah AH!" was all she got out before he had sucked her clit between his lips and began working her with his lips and tongue.

"GA GA GA GA GA GOD! YEEEEES! She cried and began bucking feverishly again. In a moment she began shivering while bucking and moaning like a wild animal. Once again, she went limp. Her mouth was wide open, her chest heaving as she tried to suck in huge gulps of air.

He reached around behind himself, picked up his robe and wiped his mouth and chin. Grabbing her hips with both hands, he pulled her up, and held her there with his left hand. With his right, he swirled the head of his dick around in her juices for a moment, then plunged into her.

She screamed.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK YES OH FUCK YES YES FUCK YES YES YES!" She screamed and growled in time to their rhythm.

He was pulling her hips forward with each thrust... Over and over and over. She shivered and bucked, keened and wailed but he wouldn't stop the relentless lust powered pounding he had started.

He finally stopped, but was still inside her. She was in a neotantric haze. She felt his arms move up off her hips to the small of her back and lift. Her legs automatically wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck. She was impaled on his dick.

She let out a loud, breathy grunt, and began grinding on his dick as he carried her into the bedroom and unceremoniously dropped her sideways on the bed somehow managing to stay inside her. He grabbed her hips, pulled her into position with her legs hanging over the side of the bed, and started pounding into her again. Her mind seemed comatose... But her body was wound tight. She was totally controlled by this fucking frenzy. Listening to his flesh slap hers, his muted grunts... feeling him inside her, pounding her into a blissful oblivion... All she could mange was more rhythmic grunts matching his own.

He still held her by her hips, pulling her into him, his forward motion matching each and every fleshy collision of their groins.

She was undone, and she knew it.

She'd lost count of how many times she'd cum. All she could get her mind to concentrate on was her continued need for air, massive gulps of air.

And then he stopped, pulled out of her and rolled her over. She keened loudly at the loss as he lifted her hips up until her legs touched the floor, grabbed her around the middle and pushed her over, leaning her over on the bed.

He spread her again and pushed himself into what she could only imagine to be her steaming twat. As soon as he started the incessant pummeling she came again. This was more of the same, but while standing it came with some entirely new sensations. She began howling, wailing, sucking in air. She clutched at the duvet and nearly pulled it off the bed. Her head was lolling around like a broken marionette, her boobs had a mind of their own as they bounded and bounced in time with his hammering into her over stimulated slit.

He reached around her, grabbed her left tit and began massaging it.

BANG! She hit another and she literally howled. This one left her fuzzy, weak kneed. She nearly collapsed on the bed. He pulled out again, pushed her onto the middle of the bed and rolled her over. He leaned over her as he used his hand to push his throbbing cock into her once again... But this time he was gentle, his nearly chaste kisses moving her into an even higher plane of orgasmic bliss. She kissed him back. He nuzzled her breasts with his mouth, gently sucking on her areolas and nipples as he slowly pumped in and out of her. She ran her hands up and down his chest and side.

Soon they both began grunting as his thrusts became quicker, deeper into her. In another few moments he shook slightly as he buried his dick and exploded into her. She could feel his seed erupting out of him and into her. That sent her reeling over the edge once again. He collapsed onto her, and then rolled off.

They both lay on the bed, panting. She stared at him wide eyed, and tried, but failed to speak. Finally she got some words out, between gasps.

"Damn... Benson... Damn..." Was all she could manage.

He took her hand, and kissed it, rolled into her back and put his arm around her. He began gently drawing circles on her breasts. As their beating hearts returned to normal, and breath became a non issue, Sam squirmed around to face him, and kissed him soundly while he massaged her rump. She got the idea, and began massaging his as well as they nibbled at each others lips.

Both were silently enjoying their post coital cuddling when the bedroom door slowly swung open, and Melanie stepped into the room.

* * *

Hi folks! Just a little three parter I wrote to get myself back in the mood to write, and finish 'The Apartment'. So here is part one! This is finished, all three chapters are written. I'll post the next in a few days, and the final a few days after that. Revue if you will, but in any case, thanks for spending some of your time reading.

And that's right... What the heck is OT 4? Heh heh heh... Keep reading to find out!

:pig~


	2. Chapter 2

A Red Picket Fence

_Both were silently enjoying their post coital cuddling when the bedroom door slowly swung open, and Melanie stepped into the room._

Chapter 2

* * *

Fred gasped. His life was over...

Sam sat up in the bed looking like the poster girl of being freshly fucked, and made no attempt to cover herself.

He could see his lonely existence becoming something even worse than what it already was. He'd never, ever have female companionship again. He knew he had just committed the ultimate couples betrayal: Sex with his spouses sister. He'd be a marked man... SISTER SEX! It would hound him until they finally dropped him into an unmarked grave in the 'Asshole Fucked My Sister' section of Betrayal Acres Cemetery.

Whatever thoughts he'd had of reconciling with Melanie were now dashed... All due to his damned unchecked libido. He felt empty, embarrassed, nearly physically sick. He attempted to pull some of the ruffled bedding over his body, barely managing even that before Sam stopped him.

"Geez Fred-dick, why are ya doing that? You _just _finished fucking me into next week, and you're married to her!" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Fred snapped his head from his wife to his bed mate. Sam was acting like she was happy about this... Actually more like proud. He had no words... All he could manage to do was swivel his head from one sister to the next, noting that they were _both_ smiling... At each other, and at him.

Although "Wha...?" was all he managed to get out, his mind was running at light speed. The twins were smiling. What the hell does that mean? Twins... Man... Sam sure had a pair of... No, wait, not now. Especially since they were a xerox copy of Melanie's 'twins'. What the hell are these two up to? This should mean instant death, and yet they were smiling?

Melanie jumped up on the bed and knelt in front of him saying; "I've missed you so much you silly thing you!", giggled, and then kissed him. He returned the kiss automatically, his mind still reeling.

His wife had just caught him in bed with her twin sister... Man, twins... Melanie's and Sam's. What would it be like to have them both in your face at the same... Damnit! Why did he keep doing that? His wife had just caught him in bed with her twin sister, and she's acting like that's great?

"You taste like Sam..." Melanie said with an even wider smile, and kissed him again.

It was then that he noticed: Melanie was wearing the same dress! And the dress is riding up! As she scoots around it's riding up just enough... YES, IT'S A FULL BEAVER! Man, that girl has a sweet pussy, and he married it... Er, ah, her. He remembers using that sweet slice... Man, what a lay she is.

"So... How was it, what do you think?" Melanie asked Sam as she sat on her haunches in front of him and looked over toward her sister.

Fred started to say something, but was cut off by his wife giving him a peck on the cheek and saying; "Just a sec, sweety... Girl talk." And then she nodded at Sam to continue.

Fred's jaw dropped open, again.

"Oh, hell yes... The guys got a Doctorate in snatchology!" Sam gushed.

Melanie giggled while nodding her head; "Told ya" She chirped.

Fred had no words. He was in complete shock... The twins were comparing notes on his performance? Sam's statement gave him a moment of pride, but his wifes response is what set his mind off kilter. 'Told ya?' What the hell did that mean? They've discussed this all before, obviously. And he thought he was a perv for thinking about having them both at the same time. He's noticing that Mel's nipples are getting pokey... Right through the thin material of the dress... Best decision ever, getting these dresses. Mel was _really_ turned on. Her nipples are about to rip two holes in the thin fabric. Just like the time they were shopping at Sears... She'd been looking at something, somewhere, while he was looking at riding lawnmowers in the garden section. He'd sat on one just as she had walked up to him. She'd just come from work, and still had her business suit on. It was his favorite, the mid calf length skirt, a white blouse and the matching jacket. Pinstripes, man he loved her dark gray pinstripe suit. She'd looked around, grinned and hiked up her skirt and literally ripped her panties getting them off. She'd unzipped his jeans, pulled him out, straddled him and they had fucked like animals in the Sears garden section, sitting on a riding lawnmower. Her nipples had gotten so pokey then that he could see them right through her bra and blouse... Yeah, nipples. He glanced back up at her now totally erect nipples and thought about rubbing them, sucking them, right through the fabric. Damn. That was hot!

They all three broke out of the minisculely short, silent introspections when they heard a car drive up into the driveway, followed by the car door closing, and a few moments later, the kitchen door buzzer ringing.

"I'll get it." Melanie said as she pushed off the bed and scampered out the door. Fred turned to Sam, mouth still agape, and stared at her totally naked body as if he was in a trance. Wow, Mel's twin sister, and he'd just fucked her. And Mel didn't seem to care!

Sam grabbed him by the back of his head, pulled him down and lustily kissed him. Her eyes were shining and she was wearing a million watt smile as she said; "Surprise!"

Surprise? No shit, surprise... Man, look at that rack Sam's got... And he'd just been inside it, ah, her. What the hell is going on?

From the kitchen, they could hear Melanie say 'Let me help you with the groceries... Oh! You brought champagne! How sweet, I'll get the glasses..."

"Surprise? But, bu..." Fred started to say to Sam, but was stopped short when Carly walked into the bedroom wearing the same dress and carrying a bottle of Dom Perignon. She was followed immediately after by Melanie carrying four champagne flutes.

Carly couldn't carry off the sundress at all. Being taller, she showed more thigh, but it was like a sack on her. She just couldn't fill it out like the sisters did. Carly dropped her purse beside the vanity chair across the room and then stepped over to Fred's side of the bed. She lifted the sheet he had gotten half way pulled up over himself and gave Freddie a once over; "Nice" she mumbled, smiling , while handing him the bottle. She dropped the sheet and then leaned into him and gave him a lingering sultry kiss on the lips.

"He tastes like you, Sam" Carly said grinning. Sam and Melanie both nodded as Fred automatically took the proffered bottle of champagne. He was in a complete and total daze. His mind was sputtering like a flatulent jackhammer operator on free chili-dog day. He couldn't have connected two cognizant thoughts, let alone speak.

"Sam! Your leaking all over my good duvet! Now it will have to go to the cleaners!" Melanie exclaimed.

Sam sat up straight and spread her legs. More of 'Freddie' leaked out of her and onto the covers.

"Golly sis, wipe up with the towel, and sit on it!" Melanie said, shaking her head as she was handing Sam the white linen hand towel that had been around the champagne bottle.

"Sorry Melly. I'm not used to all this man juice stuff." Sam said as she cleaned herself up and positioned the towel to catch anything further.

"So...?" Carly asked Sam as she sat on the vanity chair, across the room.

"Oh yeah, Freddie's steeped in the art of kootch kraft. I'm in." Sam replied.

"Perfect! If you're in, I am too!" Carly said excitedly, while grinning and giving Freddie a tiny wave.

"C'mon Freddie, open the champagne!" Melanie pouted as she sat on the bed next to him, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

Fred turned to his wife, dumbfounded, slack-jawed. Carly too? It was as if he was having an out of body experience, and he was in Nepal.

"Champagne. Open." Melanie stated pointing to the bottle.

Fred nodded his head, shrugged and began loosening the wire stay and pulling off the lead seal. What the hell is going on here?

"So how's this going to work? Like we talked about?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, the whole upstairs is one big room we use for storage now. We'll turn it into a bedroom. We can build in some closets and a bath can't we honey?" Melanie asked as she watched Freddie twist the cork out.

'POP' went the champagne bottle.

"Honey, we can build a bathroom and closets upstairs, right?" Melanie asked as she took the now open bottle and cork from her zombie-ish husband and began pouring the champagne into the four tall stemmed glasses she'd placed on the vanity.

"WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Fred blurted out, arms raised in confusion.

"Didn't you tell him, Sam?" Melanie asked, confused.

"Are you kidding? I hadn't been here thirty seconds before he had me naked and spread eagled on the couch with his tongue all up in my business! It was all I could do to breathe! We had _just_ finished and you walked in." Sam grabbed Freddie's head in both hands and kissed him avidly. "We'll be doing that bit of fuckery again... And soon!" Sam added, nodding.

Tell me? Tell me what? I get to fuck Sam again? Why's Carly here, and seemingly looking so interested in this conversation? Sam and Carly are _in_? In what? Fred thought.

"On the couch? You didn't stain it did you? That fabric is so hard to get stains out of." Melanie asked, slightly vexed.

Fred looked to his wife, thinking: My entire world is unraveling, and Mel's worried about the damn couch?

"No, but I can't claim credit for it. Mr. Fredly Fuckalot here picked my ass up with him still inside me and fucked me all the way into the bedroom! Damn, that was _sooo_ hot!" Sam said.

Carly went wide eyed at this bit of information, and began fanning herself with her hand.

"Oh yeah, I always like it when he does that. It kind of gets him up into all those hard to reach spots, doesn't it sis... That's a real turn on for me too." Melanie said matter - of - factly while finishing pouring the champagne. Melanie set the bottle down and jumped up on the bed again. After relaxing into her previous position, she took Freddie's hand and cooed: "You poor thing... I'm so sorry. I've treated you horribly! I'll never get all hormonal and crazy again! I promise... Never again."

"Yeah, the poor guy must've thought he was a fuckaholic in the twelve step program." Sam said while mussing his hair and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Carly sadly nodded in agreement.

Fred smiled to himself. He might live through this yet! They all seem fine that he, not ten minutes ago, was nailing Sam like a hammer... Hell, they all seem happy about it!

Sam turned herself toward Fred and began slowly running her hand up and down his thigh. She then asked with a steely glint in her eye; "So, did you pick up any strange while Melly was gone, Fredprick?"

Fred snapped his head from girl to girl as they all three leaned in to hear his reply, their expressions had instantly changed from smiles to a taught grimace. Ho-ly shit! And it's Sam asking him? He enthusiastically shook his head; "No! No, never... I didn't even talk to any women while..."

"Of course he didn't... Our Freddie wouldn't even think of doing such a thing..." Melanie purred as she leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder.

Fred aggressively nodded in agreement, while wondering what his wife meant by 'Our Freddie'. He was feeling _really_ lucky that he'd decided against banging that botoxed bitch in the bar a month or so ago. Besides, she'd had the worst boob job ever... They didn't even match!

"Just checking..." Carly intoned, smiling at him.

"Good answer, Mr. Benson" Sam opined as she gently placed her hand on his crotch and began stroking his now limp dick. "Look how cute it is when it gets all small again!" Sam continued.

Fred cleared his throat, gave Sam a tight smile, moved her hand, and asked; "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Carly looked at him and nodded; "Oh, right. Okay, long story short: We're all moving in. The implications of that, coupled with your little fun run this morning and the fact that we're all moving in should be obvious to you. And..."

"Wait... Ahh... Sam, You're not gay now? Carly; you being back and being here is surprising to me. I thought you were married. Mel, help me out here." Freddie interrupted.

"Oh baby, you're so cute when your clueless! Just as cute as a bug!" Melanie chirped giving him a slight pinch on his cheek and a big smile.

"Well, I'm not, you know, gay... Or straight either. Bi maybe? I don't know. I always thought why should I have to be normal... Why limit my options." Sam said, nodding to herself while she continued to clean herself up.

"So... You are all moving in?" He asked. He had heard precisely what Carly had said, and did indeed realize the implications. While Melanie and Sam were making their 'cute as a bug' and 'why limit her options' statements, he'd been thinking about how to word the next few questions. As far as he could tell, they were all moving in, and would be available to him for, well everything. He also wasn't surprised about Melanie's statement that 'he'd tasted like Sam'. One of the best kept Puckett secrets was that their mother had been a very active porn star, and part time prostitute. Since all her 'activities' on film and tricks were done in their house, the twins had seen more shit going on than was imaginable. He also knew that when their mother caught them experimenting with each other when they were eleven or twelve, she'd made one of her few responsible parenting decisions; She'd packed Melanie off to a boarding school, and never said a word about Sam spending nearly all of her time at the Shay apartment. He also knew that those experiments continued in secret whenever Melanie came home... Up until Sam had decided to take a girlfriend, anyway. What had surprised him was Carly... Her being here at all was surprising enough. Even more so when she made the same observation about how he tasted.

Hell, he'd dreamed of this type of thing since puberty. Well kind of, anyway. His fantasy's had always involved both Sam and Carly at first, and then later, after the Carly incident with Sam, the twins. In his wildest sexual daydreams he'd never imagined all of them at the same time.

He looked around the room, at the three women and saw they were all nodding their heads, affirming his 'all moving in' question.

This was so incredibly fucking hot! He thought, and smiled.

"So... The three of you, all at once?" He asked, extending his arms, indicating the bed. He'd already surmised the answer, but he was fishing for time.

"Yep. But you know it doesn't have to be all of us all the time. If you feel like you want some Carly or Sam or me time, we're good with that." Melanie said thoughtfully, as the other two nodded.

"Yeah, or maybe we want to watch, or help or something... Or someone." Sam said while leering at Carly.

Carly blushed, but smiled.

His first thought after their answer was a bit random: He knew Sam had popped her own cherry with a 'stolen from mom' dildo about the time the twins had been split up. He also knew _he _had popped Melanie's in the back seat of the battleship masquerading, still in the driveway, car. He was suddenly rather proud of himself. He'd been the first _guy_ to take them both! Sam had said so! After this little bit of patting himself on the back, he began to wonder about Carly. She was the wild card in all this.

"Carly, I'm curious, how did you..." He began to ask, but was cut off by Sam saying; "Ole Carls missed her Sammy time, didn't ya, honey."

Carly blushed even deeper, and nodded, cleared her throat and said:

"Freddie, I was mad after what happened. I moved away, went to school and got my degree. I'm a pharmacist. While there I met and married a doctor... Well, intern at the time, but now a doctor. He was a pig, an asshole and cheated on me constantly. I'd seen my moronic brother do the same to his wife, and knew my dad was kind of 'any port in a storm' even while mom was still alive. I thought all men were pigs, and I wasn't interested any longer. I divorced Ted, and moved back up here from Monterey about six months ago. I got a job easy enough at the University Medical Center. One day, not long after I started working there, I saw Sam mowing the commons lawns, and her business name on the side of her truck. I began thinking about everything and checked into her. I found out she was single and about her gardening service business... So I kept watch, and the next time I saw her on campus I went out to talk. We dated, things worked out, and so I moved in with her just a few days before Melanie got her insane idea to paint the fence red. Then you two fought, and she moved in also."

While Carly had been speaking, the twins, now it seems his twins, had moved closer. Sam from the left, and Mel from the right. Mel put her arm around his shoulder and leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. Sam did the same from her side, with her arm around his waist.

He could get used to this - easy!

* * *

Okay! There's chapter two!

The chapters are getting kind of long, so this is indeed going to go more than three. Maybe five, or a long four. We'll see.

Anyway, enjoy, and please do review!

:pig~


	3. Chapter 3

A Red Picket Fence

_Mel put her arm around his shoulder and leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder. Sam did the same from her side, with her arm around his waist._

_He could get used to this - easy!_

Chapter 3

* * *

He put his arms around their waists, Melanie kissed him, Sam leaned in a bit closer and moved his hand up onto her left boob while Carly continued; "Sam and I told Mel she was nuts, and to get back over here. She came over that one time, you two fought over the fence idea again, and she came back to Sam's." At this point, Melanie nuzzled into him and whispered "I'm so sorry, sweety" into his ear. Carly continued; "Melanie was a wreck. It was a Saturday night, so we all sat around drinking wine, a bit too much wine actually, as we all ended up in bed together, but that was when Melanie had this idea..."

"Wait..." Fred said, and then decided he shouldn't have said anything. He knew if he mentioned them 'all being in bed' he could really screw this up. He decided to mark that down as how they all knew about him 'tasting like Sam', and just accept that as a foregone fact. He was able to recover though, since there was another subject to broach.

"This was your idea, Mel?" Fred asked.

Melanie nodded her head and whispered in his ear; "Yeah, like it?"

On the surface he liked it... What guy wouldn't? But, there were a number of questions he'd like answers for. 'Why' was the biggest. They were all moving in? Why would Melanie want that? As far as he could tell, most women didn't want to share much of anything. Especially their mates. The household dynamics were going to get crazy, insane crazy, and fast. Any social groups come with a pecking order. His had just doubled in size. Who was going to be dominant? He knew better than to expect the macho, gorilla - beating - it's - chest type of dominance. That just wasn't '_him_'. Of the three women, Melanie seemed the most submissive, but he knew that was a crock. She had him wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. He really didn't mind though. That seemed fairly normal in most working marriages... The ones that last anyway. She was quite cunning about how she got her way in most things. And, she knew how to pick her fights, when to fold on something and go for the bigger prize. He really had no idea how Carly 'worked' in that sense. On the other hand, Sam was easy. She told you what she expected, and lashed out if she didn't get it. Her behavior _had_ improved considerably over the years. He'd seen it happen. She was his sister in law. Sam and whatever gal she was with at the time did come by at least once a month for dinners, card games... Normal couple stuff. It was like she had taken a clue from Mel... Sam was still dominant, but now without being domineering. At least with the gals he'd met that Sam had dated. This whole thing was kind of crazy, yeah... Melanie crazy. He really would have expected this more from her sister. Melanie had always seemed... Well, normal. And, this was far from normal. He nodded his head, assuring his wife that he did indeed like the idea, even though he still wasn't exactly sure, and then kissed her. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah, all us Puckett girls have a kink or three. I was a bit surprised though. You'd think this would have been my idea." Sam said while moving his fingers from the side of her breast to her nipple.

"Okay... Can I ask a couple questions?" Fred asked while making slow circles around Sam's areola.

"Sure." Carly said, while the others nodded their agreement. Sam huskily moaned out "Of course."

He knew, as before, he had to use a bit of subterfuge with the questions as he could end up pissing off everyone. He thought for a moment, and then asked.

"First, why? Why all three of you with me? It's not like you and Carly couldn't attract guys if you wanted. Obviously, Carly can, and so could you, easily." He asked Sam.

Sam started to say something, but Carly cut her off; "Because we trust you..." She said.

Sam and Melanie both nodded in agreement. Sam moved his hand away from her breast, back to her waist, and then sighed.

"Sorry, I can't think while your doing that, but yeah, what Carl's said. And that we've known you forever... Hell you married my twin sister, and put up with her, which is saying a lot. And, we all have a history. Each of us have been involved with you romantically at one time or another, even though in Carly's and my case it was when we were kids, and it never really went anywhere. But she and I still have our feelings about that. Another important point is that we all _'work'_ with you. You know that, and we know that. Being around you is comfortable and safe. Besides, Melly's been saying stuff about your skills since you guys got together... And also, what a nice guy you are. There aren't loads of nice guys out there. You're a good catch. Here's something you don't know: Your wife, little miss rainbows and unicorns, has been suggesting we do a threesome for the last couple of years. I was all for it, but wouldn't. I thought it might screw things up for you two in the end."

At this, Fred's jaw dropped again. He was once again stunned by another revelation. Carly burst into a fit of chuckles. He turned to his wife, who was grinning mischievously, and nodding her head. He was about to speak again, when Melanie jumped him, pushed him onto his back and pretty much tongue fucked him while stroking his cock. His fingers immediately sliped up the inside of her thigh with two sliding into the damply aroused warmth of what Mel had always said was his 'Happiest Place'. He stroked in and out of her a few times, the way he knew she liked, before moving his thumb to her clit and working it as well. She huffed, moaned and keened sadly as she straightened herself back into a sitting position.

"Damn..." Carly dreamily said as Melanie crawled back off of him, gently removing his fingers from inside her, saying; "Just wait, baby. It's Carly's turn next."

Sam was looking rather determined as she mumbled "Right there... That was some hot fuckin shit... Look, little Freddie is getting ready again!"

"Carly's turn...?" Freddie asked, confused, and attempting to change the subject away from his slightly stiff dick. He knew he wasn't ready for another go just yet. He also _wanted_ his wife, and he wanted her now. He wasn't sure what all this _turn _stuff was all about, but he did realize that it would be best not to rock this boat. Really, how bad could it be if he _had_ to fuck Carly before getting back to his wife?

"Yes, we drew straws to see who was first. Sammy won first fuck, Carly second, and I'm last. Except I get you all night! All to myself!" Melanie said excitedly as she lightly clapped her hands.

He knew he was in some far off alternate universe now. His wife had just gushed about being last in todays fuck-capades, and was ecstatic about having him, her husband, all to herself for the night. Truly a WTF moment. He decided it would be politicly correct to say or do something, something between them, and them alone. Suddenly, he thought of the tree house. Man, he loved that place. Not long after they had been together Mel had taken him to her and Sam's secret childhood spot... The tree house. Just south of the Japanese Gardens, and north of the Playfield at Washington Park are a few acres of trees pretty much left to grow wild, like a regular forest. She had taken him into the semi wild section and shown him the treehouse that she and Sam had built, and played in when they were young. The two girls had filched stray lumber and rope from some construction sites, and built it themselves. Only parts of it remained by then... Most of it was hanging from branches by rotting rope, or lying on the ground around the tree. But there was enough of it left so Fred could get an idea of what it once was. Just after they had moved into this house together, before they were married, he had surprised her with a tree house that resembled the tree house she and Sam had built. His was much better constructed, and had a few safety features around the edges so you couldn't fall out of it. She'd loved it. Later that day, in the early evening, she had taken his hand while he was on the couch watching TV, and bade him to follow her. Leading him out to the old maple tree in their backyard, she had climbed the wooden ladder entry to the tree house, while wordlessly indicating for him to follow. He'd looked up to get on the ladder, and noticed she was commando under her short summer robe. Yeah, that was a great tree house. He leaned over and whispered "Can't wait, want to check on the tree house tonight?" and then kissed her. She nodded while pulling him into a near death grip hug and kissed him back. He was thinking he might have to get some chap stick since he'd be kissing _something_ every time he turned around now, it seems.

"And, we all three agreed that's the best way to get turns in the future... You know, in case we are all feeling like some personal 'Freddie time'." Sam added while Carly pulled a tube of an old 'Pick Up Sticks' game out of her purse, and shook it.

"We broke the sticks into different lengths, longest wins." Carly concluded.

To the girls, Freddie seemed to be staring at the tube of 'Pick Up Sticks'. What Fred _actually_ was staring at was Carly. Or, more precisely, Carly's chest. When she'd leaned forward her dress had shifted just a bit and the top had fallen forward. There wasn't much cleavage to look at, kind of non cleavage really, but he could see her two tiny pert titties... And they looked great! Unlike Mel and Sam's pink areolas and nipples Carly's were more brown, and perfectly shaped. Just like the old saying; 'anything more than a mouthful is a waste'. Carly's boobs were perfect for ecological tit licking... Waste not, want not. He licked his lips.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and forged ahead.

"Wow... You three really thought this out! Okay, so why attempt to impersonate your sister today, Sam? And why did it take you three and a half months to let me know? That kind of pisses me off." Fred asked.

"Well, we didn't agree to Mel's idea right away. And then you sent that picture of the fence painted red a few days after. As crazy as the idea is, it was really sweet that you'd do that for her, so we all pretty much decided right then and there to do this." Carly said.

"Yeah, but since I'd won first go, we had some work to do. We are twins, and we had kept our hair about the same length, except I don't normally do pony tails like she does." Sam said as she pulled the pink scrunchy out of her hair and let it fall into her more familiar 'wind crazed' do. "Also, I wasn't on 'the pill'. Carl's wasn't either at the time. Whether this was going to work or not, Carly and I didn't feel like getting knocked up the first week we were here. Those pills take a month to six weeks to work properly. Then there was the bush problem. Melly's always kept her bush kinda natural, and mine was shaved. I had to let the pubes grow out. We knew that if I just showed up here saying 'fuck me' you'd just throw my horny ass out. We still wern't sure if it would work. We almost decided to send Melly first anyway, since identical twins aren't identical '_everywhere_'. You picked up on that right away, and knew it was me anyway. I was so proud of you for that! It's good that you knew Melanie from me by our snatches. Good work!" Sam said as she continued grinning and patting him on the back.

"Oh... Well, uh thanks..." Fred said.

"While we're on that subject. Would you prefer shaved? I was thinking of a kind of close cropped triangle." Sam said while pointing to her now identical to Melanie's pubic hair.

"Yeah, do you like 'landing strips'? That's how I keep mine." Carly said while standing and pulling up her dress to show Freddie.

"Oh Freddie, you have _got_ to feel her texture, lover. Carly, come over here so he can feel it." Sam said.

Carly took the few steps to get to the side of the bed, while holding her dress up around her hips.

Fred was mesmerized as he stared at Carly's perfectly trimmed landing strip and the pleasure filled folds waiting just below it. He was shocked that Carly would just pull up her dress and show it to him like it was nothing. His wife was sitting inches from him, her twin, who he'd just had sex with, was just on his other side. And now, their childhood friend just hikes up her dress on command asking him if he likes the way she trims her pubic hair. Maybe it was Carly that was actually the submissive one.

"Well don't just stare, feel it, darling." Melanie said as she took his hand and ran his fingers over Carly's thatch.

"Perfect..." Fred mumbled as he rubbed her hair, feeling just a bit apprehensive about judging a womans pubic 'do'. But, he didn't feel apprehensive enough not to move his finger a bit further down and began rubbing the folds over Carly's clit. Carly responded by shifting one leg up onto the bed, shivering a bit, and then kneeling to kiss him for all he was worth.

Suddenly, he felt like Thor in Vagina Valhalla.

"Woo Hoo! Look at that! Little Freddie's looking for some work!" Sam gleefully said as she pointed to 'Little Freddie'.

Carly stepped back, ending her clit massage, deeply sighed, and then said:

"You two can trust to his physical prowess and stamina if you want. I, on the other hand want to get laid, and well laid at that. I'll go with his apparent abilities also, but with a little help from science..."

At this, Carly, who had been moving back toward the vanity chair picked up her purse and pulled out two pill bottles.

"Here" She said shaking out two pink pills from the first bottle and handing them to Freddie. "This is vitamin B-12. You can have two now, and two more in an hour, just before we're going to get... _busy_."

"Hold on, just a minute. I just realized something... We've never asked him what he wants to do, or given him his out. Fredstud, do you want to do this? It'll be like we're all married. You'll have three wives. Or, would you like it to be just Melly. She's staying one way or the other. So, what'cha say?" Sam interjected.

Fred thought for a moment. This was an insane offer. It wasn't only the sex, which would be incredible, it was _everything_ that would be involved. And they all wanted to move in. Heck, he wasn't even sure where they would all park their cars! He wanted some more information.

"So, just like we're all three married, huh? So no others from outside, no odd boyfriends, girlfriends... No one except us. It isn't all about sex, which is great by the way, it's all of us acting as a team. All of us together, heading in the same direction. And you three want to commit to this? " He asked Sam directly, and the others by implication.

"I will." Sam said nodding.

"Me too." Carly added.

"I know this was your idea, Melanie. But this is what you want as well?" Fred asked her.

"Yes, this is what I want. All of us, together. So, are you in sweety?" Melanie asked her husband.

Fred popped the two vitamins in his mouth and chewed. "How can I refuse? I'm in, and we'll make it work." He said grinning. He just hoped he was able to squelch the lecherous grin he was feeling.

"Your damn right your in... In all of us!" Sam said, laughing.

"Oh Sam... A toast then!" Carly said while handing out the champagne.

"To us!" Carly said as they clinked their glasses and drank the champagne.

Carly sat her glass down and opened the next pill bottle. He put his hand out, and she dropped a single blue pill into his palm.

"That's Viagra. The mildest dosage. At your age it will keep our friend like a cast iron fucking machine for three to five hours, with some rest time between orgasms. It takes around an hour to work. Now, I brought some groceries, and so did Melanie. You need a nice high protein lunch to... Well so things will work like they should." Carly said, smirking.

"Yeah, some lunch. After the pussy pounding I just got, I'm starving! Whats for lunch?" Sam said while getting up, out of bed.

"Egg salad sandwiches, and tomato soup. That'll put little Freddie back in working order!" Carly chirped as she stood, moving toward the door.

Fred looked around at the three women. This was going to be crazy, insanely crazy, fucking crazy, and chuckled at his pun. But what the hell? He knew he could trust them as much as they could trust him to do right by them. He grinned at the thought of them all, tossed the pill in his mouth and drained the rest of his champagne to wash it down. He'd always wanted to play with Carly, now he was going to be doing just that in about an hour. He began to wonder how she tasted, what noises she made... As thin and petite as she was he thought she was going to have one helluva tight pussy.

Sam walked around the bed and sat next to Freddie, jarring him out of his reverie.

"If someone would have told me I'd be saying this six months ago, I would have kneed 'em in the berries. This is going to work, I can feel it, I know it, and I love you for it. You've already realized you've got three crazy bitches to watch out for, and you've assumed that responsibility without flinching. We'll have your back too, you know we will. You can count in it." Sam said, then kissed him.

"We'll have your front too! Look at the little fellow! He's so happy to see me!" Sam continued saying as she began stroking his dick.

Melanie chuckled as she got up off the bed.

"You do realize, this isn't all about sex, right?" Sam asked.

Freddie looked at her, finding it difficult to respond with her hand working him into a carnal froth. He took her hand in his, slid his fingers between hers, raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "Yeah, I do get it. For whatever reasons you three want to be with me. It is confusing, but I'm attempting to understand everything." Fred said as he dropped her hand beside him.

"Now, back to the important stuff. So what do you think, a sexy triangle? Shaved? Leave it wild like Melly's, or another landing strip?" Sam asked as she got up to stand in front of him, pointing to her pubes.

Fred turned himself until he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his face not a foot from Sam's bush. He stuck his finger between her legs and rubbed back and forth along her still damp slit. Sam leaned over him and clutched his shoulders.

"Damn Benson... You really don't... give a girl... a chance to... catch her breath... do you." Sam huffed and grunted out.

He began rubbing her clit with his finger, then pulled her head down so he could whisper in her ear: "I love your pussy, Sam. I know Mel's, and can get her off and screaming in less than two minutes. I'm going to practice on you... You and Carly both, until I can do the same with both of you..." His left hand had started massaging her tits as he spoke... First one, then the other, and then moving his head down to lick and suck the nearest.

Oh Fuck... that's hot." Sam whimpered, shivered, bucked and then nearly collapsed onto him. She slid down the side of the bed. His dick was right in her face, and she knew exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

And there is chapter three!

Review if you'd like. We'll be back to earning that 'M' rating again in the next chapter! :)

:pig~


	4. Chapter 4

A Red Picket Fence

_Oh Fuck... that's hot." Sam whimpered, shivered, bucked and then nearly collapsed onto him. She slid down the side of the bed. His dick was right in her face, and she knew exactly what she needed to do._

Chapter 4

* * *

She kissed the head of his cock, licked most of his length and was just about to take him in her mouth when Melanie screamed "NOOOO!" And pushed Fred back onto the bed, away from Sam's open mouth. Sam sat back on her haunches on the floor and crossed her arms over her very stimulated breasts, her expression showed she was clearly dejected.

Fred felt a twinge of remorse as she covered her lovely, oh-so-suck-able tits.

"SAM! What did we tell you!" Carly barked.

Fred's head jerked over to look at Carly after her outburst.

"Well how am I gonna learn if I can't practice?" Sam whined.

"What the..." Fred asked in complete and total confusion.

"Go ahead, tell him sis." Melanie said.

"Oh Melly..." Sam said sadly.

"Sam..." Carly threatened.

"All right, okay... Freddie, I've never given a blow job." Sam said.

Fred shrugged, and noticed he was beginning to get limp.

"Go on Samantha. Finish telling him" Melanie said.

"Well... Mel and Carly said there was nothing to it, and all I needed was some practice, you know, since I had only been with gals up until you, today."

"So?" Fred asked, still obviously confused, now nearly flaccid.

"Tell him the rest, sis..." Melanie said sternly.

"So, a while back they gave me a stick of dry salami to practice on... And I kinda bit the end off of it." Sam sadly added.

"She bit the ends off of ELEVEN salami sticks! You think we're going to let her close to your manhood with that track record? No way..." Carly asserted.

Fred visibly blanched, crossed his legs and put his hands over his shrunken, un-erect crotch.

"No blow jobs until you learn the three P's, sis... It's just not worth the risk! You'll get better at it, I know you will." Melanie added, nodding.

"What did you just say? The three P's? What the hell is that?" Fred asked with a slight snort.

"Yeah, 'Proper Pecker Procedure'." Sam morosely replied.

"Yes, please... do." Fred mumbled, attempting not to laugh.

Sam nodded dispiritedly.

"Recite the poems, Sam." Carly demanded.

"Carl's... Do I have too?" Sam whined.

Carly glared at Sam, obviously indicating she did have too.

'Poems?' Fred thought swiveling his head from side to side, observing the three women.

"Oh, alright, 'be polite to Freddie's dick, and he will fill my horny slit.' Gag me, that's so lame..." Sam said.

Fred's eyebrows had joined his hairline at that.

"Now the rest of them, Sam..." Carly said sternly.

"If I want a fulfilled twat, I must remember to bite him not." Sam said flatly.

"And?" Carly asked.

"I must take care, I must not nosh, or getting boned is out, by gosh. There happy now Carly?" Sam said with a bit of venom.

It was all Fred could do to keep a straight face while Sam was reciting the poems. Especially with the disgusted look on her face as she was speaking. It actually reminded him of the wacky poems his mother had made up when he was a child.

Looking back down at her, Fred could tell that Sam was embarrassed. This was totally insane. He thought about what he'd do with Melanie when she was upset or embarrassed about something. Not being exactly sure if normal tender phrases and hugs would work with Sam, he decided he would be more direct. He put his hand out and helped her stand up, then took her by the hips and maneuvered her onto the bed, so she could sit next to him. He put his right arm around her shoulder, and let his hand hang down and cupped her breast, gently caressing it. He leaned over and said; "Do you even know how beautiful you are. I'm so glad you won 'first fuck'. You notice it didn't stop me even after I figured out who you were. I love your sister, but I loved you first, and really still do... You've always had a place in my heart that no one will ever be able to replace. You just need some practice, babe... And you can count on me to help."

Sam looked at him, and leaned into him. "Right there, that's the reason I'm here, really that's why were all here, lover." She said.

'Wow! That worked! Sam really was wired like a, well a female... Kind of.' He thought.

Carly and Melanie were staring at him dreamily.

"Awww... That was like a Hallmark moment." Carly quietly said while Melanie nodded in agreement, with what could have been a tear in her eye.

Fred grinned, and tried to hide it. The girls could imagine whatever they wanted about why or how. All he knew was that from Carly and Sam's comments, all he had to do was pull out the loving lines and tender caresses. With enough of that slathered on, they would all three melt if only mildly upset. Mad was another matter he'd eventually have to explore, but for now...

"Tell you what, Sam. Why don't you trim your bush in a diamond shape? You know, four corners representing the four of us! That would be cool!" Fred suggested.

"You'd like that?" Sam asked, noticeably brightening.

"Yeah, I would. It would be symbolic, you know. I'd really like that." Fred said.

Sam nodded at him, smiling brightly.

Fred smiled back, thinking 'crises averted, for now.' The thing that made him wonder though, was that he'd just had a serious conversation with Sam about how she was going to trim her pubic hair... And she had agreed, and smiled!

While Melanie and Carly went into the kitchen, Sam and Fred took a detour into the front room to retrieve their discarded clothing. Once re-togged; Sam in 'The Dress' and Fred in his blue robe, they made their way into the kitchen. Melanie and Carly had begun the lunch preparations already, and told them that they really didn't require any assistance, and to have a seat at the kitchen table. While Melanie was brewing tea, and Carly boiling eggs, they were having a discussion about serving canned tomato soup verses soup made from scratch. Sam had joined in the conversation, agreeing with her sister and Carly that on short notice, like today, canned would have to do but that home made was really the best.

Fred sat and listened to the three women as the conversation delved into recipes, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was still unsure just how _he_ fit into this... And still why. These three had been friends since childhood... Actually, they all had. His and Mel's interaction had been extremely innocent, and limited to her visits home... And then only when she had spent time with Carly and Sam, with himself included. Actually, his interactions with all three gals had been mostly innocent. Sam and he had gotten into some exploratory make out sessions, but clothing had never been removed. He and Carly hadn't gotten past kissing during the short time they dated. But all that was all pretty much ancient history. This was an entirely new beast, that he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

About then, Melanie had mentioned her roses, and how much they needed trimming. Sam had agreed, and stood while saying that she and Freddie needed to discuss the yard and gardening...

"...I know you like to work in the yard, Freddie. But you and I can work on it together and really spruce it up. It's what I do for a living, so I've got some ideas. Let's go out and bounce 'em around while Carl's and Melly work on getting lunch ready." Sam said.

Fred nodded, and followed Sam outside, to the back yard.

For a little while, Sam and Fred 'bounced' their ideas off of each other about replanting, flower beds, etc... Until Sam was quiet for a moment. And then out of the blue, said;

"You know, we're not going to be master and harem. This isn't anything like that. This will be all of us as equal partners. You get that don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. In fact, that's the only way this will work. You, your sister and Carly are all strong willed. It's still pretty mind boggling to me... It's a pretty major change, for all of us. I'm still wondering why, though" Fred replied.

"Why? Why what?" Sam queried.

"Why me, why all of us?" He asked.

"Having second thoughts?" Sam asked, just a bit peevishly.

"No! Not at all. This is... Okay, we've always been able to level with each other, Sam. This is like some weird porn flic your mother would make... You know, Male Fantasy 101. Hell yes I like the thought of all of you, when I was a kid I used to think about, well, you know... But actually all of us as a unit? We all used to work well together, just like you all said... It's just weird I guess. Like I said, it's a huge, sudden change."

"You used to think about us? Like, when you were, you know, doin' stuff?" Sam asked, grinning.

Fred blushed. "Um... Well yeah, I did. Did you ever, you know..." He asked.

"Maybe..." Sam said with a huge smile.

Fred didn't say anything for a moment. Sam continued to look around the yard, and glance at him frequently. Always sporting her massive toothy smile.

"And... Well who was the star of those theaters in your mind?" Sam asked, coyly.

"Ah... Well... Um..." Fred stammered.

"Oh, c'mon lover. Was it me? Carly? Melly?" Sam pressed.

He blushed a deep red, and shook his head.

Sam laughed, and then said; "You know, I used to dream of you all the time... I'd dream about you being inside me, banging me for all I was worth... Making my tits flop around like they were made of Jello... Fucking me so hard I wouldn't be able to think of anything other than you pounding into me... Yeah, I was right there. Took you long enough."

"Well, anyway... This is still big, huge change for me. And really, right out of the blue! Wait, did you just say it took me long enough?" Fred exclaimed attempting to change the subject at first, and then to try to clarify what Sam had just alluded to.

"Well... Ah, nothing. Yeah, you're right." Sam replied, with pursed lips, a thoughtful expression and nodding.

The manner of her reply and sudden change in continence sent his mind reeling. This was _not _a new idea. He knew Sam, she was covering something... Or someone.

"Sam... So how long was this in the planning stages?" He asked.

She looked at him quickly, then resumed looking at the roses; "You know, three or four months. Like Carly and Mel said." She said.

The quick look his way, the way she stood... Fred knew Sam. Her body language screamed something other than the entire truth. She could lie with the best. She had been able to instantly concoct pure crap for years... Until she was about twenty, and she'd stopped. He wasn't sure why, she had just stopped lying then.

"Bullshit..." Fred stated.

"Huh? What's bullshit?" Sam asked in surprise.

"What you just said, total bullshit. How long?" Fred retorted.

"Huh? No bullshit at all... Like I said..." Sam started, but Fred cut her off.

"Bullshit!" He said again.

Sam turned to him slowly, and shook her head. "...Sure, it's... It was..." She said, obviously attempting to piece together a response. Ten years ago she could have lied her way out of this without thinking. Maturity had changed all that... Maturity and observing her mothers constant dilemmas that were the result of her continuous lies.

"C'mon Sam... We've been friends for a long time, and lovers for about an hour and a half..." He grinned. "We can't start this, well, whatever it is based on half truths. Am I some tool or something? Just tell me." Freddie continued, still grinning.

She shook her head, looked up at him and smiled.

"Damn it! You're too frikken smart for your own good. It's always been hard to hide stuff from you. Well, some stuff, anyway, even as clueless as you sometimes are. A tool? No way are you a tool. Come on, lets go back inside. Lunch should be about ready. I... Or rather, we'll tell you." Sam said resignedly as she took his hand leading him back into the house.

He looked at their joined hands, her fingers intertwined with his automatically. He was sure she hadn't even noticed what she'd just done. He liked this, a lot.

He followed her, but he was still surprised about this... This entire thing. Sam was not someone whose heart you trifled with. She was always either completely in, or not at all. He stopped, raised his hand, and as they were connected, her hand also. He positioned the back of her hand next to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand.

She blushed. He had just made Samantha Puckett blush. Nothing ever made her blush... But he just did.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked in an almost bashful, but flirty manner.

"I wanted too... Like it?" He asked?

She smiled, and nodded. He pulled her into a hug.

"Then get used to it, Sam. It's going to happen a lot." He whispered in her ear.

"You know, I'm not my sister... I... I'm just not her." She whispered as she returned the hug with fervor.

"Good." He said out loud, and then kissed her. "I wouldn't want you to be her. You two are like opposites, and that's a good thing, in my opinion anyway. You know it, Mel knows it and I know it. I assume Carly does as well... She's the real wild card in all this." He continued.

Sam laughed, kissed him back briefly, and said; "More than you know, right now anyway. C'mon, lets eat. She's next, and impatient, really worse than me." She said as she took his hand again as they walked toward the house. She was beginning to feel unsettled, angry at something. She thought she must be hungry.

Back in the kitchen, Sam had instructed Fred to sit down at the table while she spoke with Melanie and Carly. The three of them were standing at the kitchen counter putting the finishing touches on their lunch. Sam was whispering, Melanie nodding her head knowingly while Carly was a bit wide eyed, shaking her head 'no'. Melanie finally burst out:

"Oh Carl's... What difference does all that make now? We're all here, he's not all freaked out... If this is going to happen then we owe him an explanation. He needs to know. I told you that made up, BS story wouldn't work. I wouldn't have bought into that line of crap, let alone him. He would have figured it out eventually anyway, and that's no way to begin this. If this is going to work he deserves to know the truth. Besides, wern't you the one with all that no secrets nonsense while the two of you were hiding behind a massive lie."

Sam nodded in agreement with her sister, Carly sighed, and then nodded. The three women turned to Fred, and smiled.

To Fred, the collective smiles were very disconcerting. He nervously grinned back at them, but remained silent... Waiting, wondering what the massive lie was.

* * *

Thanks to Dwyn Arthur and WhiteKnightro for an incredible idea or two!

Also, KingxLeon21 has posted a new chapter for PREY'. You MUST read that.

I will be finishing 'Until You're Mine Again'? It was meant to be a shared endeavor, but my writing partner disappeared. It can be found under author name 'boxofpiglets'.

Thanks to everyone for favoring or following! Especially thanks to those that review!

:pig!

=Required reading=

Anything by these fine authors:

KingxLeon21

Dwyn Arthur

Moviepal

Ninazadzia

WhiteKnightro


	5. Chapter 5

A Red Picket Fence

_Sam nodded in agreement with her sister, Carly sighed, and then nodded. The three women turned to Fred, and smiled._

_To Fred, the collective smiles were very disconcerting. He nervously grinned back at them, but remained silent... Waiting, wondering what the massive lie was._

Chapter 5

* * *

Melanie broke the mood of the silent smiles when she asked Fred; "Well, lunch is ready. Are you hungry, honey?"

"Starved actually... As long as you're planning on telling me whatever it is you're going to tell me. I'd just as soon know now." Fred replied, relieved. Those three smiling faces was beginning to make him nervous.

"No, this isn't distract you with food time. We'll just talk over lunch, okay?" Carly said with an odd inflection, as if she was a little nervous as well.

Fred nodded, got up and helped set the table. The three women watched him gather Melanie's silverware and vintage Jadeite glasses and plates for a moment, until Melanie spoke up: "Well, of course I've trained him. He helps in the kitchen, and housework. What did you expect?"

"Nothing less from you two." Sam said as she placed a large Jadeite bowl of soup on the yellow mother of pearl table top. She reflected for a moment on how well the oddly hued green bowl goes with the very vintage yellow mother of pearl. She glanced around at the other three, and smiled.

Carly didn't comment, but glanced at Freddie with approval and raised eyebrows.

Fred shrugged, thought about what Mel had said, about his being trained, silently agreed with her that he had been, and went back to the silverware drawer and produced a ladle for the soup. Carly sat a plate of egg salad sandwiches on the table, next to the soup, stood back and looked at the square table, confused. Melanie caught on immediately, and indicated a chair for Carly, to her right, across from Freddie.

Once they were all seated, Fred glanced questioningly at all three women. Melanie and Sam stared at Carly. Carly stirred her soup, then picked up a dill pickle, and returned it to her plate, uneaten. Sam and Melanie looked at one another, both shrugging.

"Look, this is weird. So let's just get it out in the open now." Sam said. "Mel and I have a history. You knew that already, Freddie. Melly told me that she had told you. Really, with the shit we saw around the house as kids, it's a wonder we're not ax murderers or something. Mom found out we were playing around with each other, got pissed and packed Mel off to boarding school." Sam continued.

Melanie nodded, agreeing with her sister, while Carly stared stoically at something behind Freddie, on the opposite wall.

"Start at the very beginning, sis. Start with our 'father'." Melanie said while making air quotes when she said 'father' and grimacing.

"Oh, alright. Our father is one or more of about thirty or so guys. They were here for a convention, and a group from Europe hired mom. She serviced 'em all, but one of their condoms broke or wasn't on right or something. Birth control pills made her sick so she didn't use that... Anyway, that's where we came from. Mom wasn't all that happy, but she had us, and here we are. She tried her damnedest to get me to become a hooker, but never tried that shit with Mel. I didn't want to end up like her. HIV positive, and croaking so young You know all that already though, Freddie. You just didn't know the 'dad' part. Anyway, ancient history... So mom packs Mel off to school, and I'm stuck with mom. Then I met Carl's, and she's, oh, you know, 'curious', just like me..."

"Wait..." Fred interrupted Sam. "So you're telling me that you two...?" He continued pointing between Sam and Carly.

Sam beamed and nodded, Carly blushed the deepest red rose color Fred had ever seen.

"Wow! I didn't... I never realized that." Fred exclaimed.

"Shoot, that ain't the half of it lover boy... We both had massive crushes on you. If you would have _ever_ made a move, you could of had either or both of us, separate or together." Sam explained.

Fred made the best, and funniest 'surprised' face any of them had ever seen. Melanie giggled and patted his hand. Sam continued beaming while Carly tried to keep a small bite of her sandwich in her mouth while she laughed.

"Wait, since when? When was all this going on?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I don't know... What were we Carl's? Fourteen? Maybe fifteen?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, about then. We kept waiting, you know. You kept all that 'love you' nonsense up with me, and I kind of wanted to jump you, but then you'd get all weird. Boys are so stupid."

"Yeah, and then I showed up, we went out... Shoot, I would have done you right then. Sam said to wait, since we all wanted you. And then nothing ever happened. Carly said you got freaked out if she moved your hand to her boobs, Sam figured you were too bashful to be really useful. So we all just kind of waited for you... And nothing ever happened." Melanie added sadly.

"You mean all of you...? All three of you?" Fred asked, dumbfounded.

"All of us. All you had to do was get up enough nerve and we were all set. Heck, Sam even came up with this text message we were supposed to send if you ever made a move with any of us... What was it sis? I can't remember..." Melanie said.

"Huh? Oh, it was 'FRUCKING' followed by where ever you were. You know, 'FRUCKING - PARK' or 'FRUCKING - CARLYS'. Then the plan was to get you over to one of our places if it wasn't safe where you were, and the three of us would wear you out. Hey, this is good soup for canned..." Sam said as she tasted the soup.

"You mean that you had all this planned for years?" Fred asked, amazed. He really was trying to not think of the lost opportunities, but failing miserably.

"We tried, but you weren't interested we thought. Sam thought you might be scared or queer or something. We did drop some hints, but... Nothing ever happened. I always get 'Progresso' tomato soup, and Trader Joe's brand for the rest. Those are the best canned ones." Carly added, nodding.

While we were going out, We were in a pretty intense make out session. I was wearing a white, button down mans shirt... No bra, just the shirt. While we were kissing, I unbuttoned the shirt all the way down to my belly button. You didn't make a move, so I took your hand and put it between my boobs. Do you remember what you did? Sam asked Freddie as she smiled deviously.

He shook his head, looking embarrassed as he tried to not remember what he did. He also remembered Sam's disgusted look she gave him at the time.

"You buttoned my shirt back up! I could not frikken believe it... You buttoned up my shirt... 'Progresso' huh? Good stuff." Sam said.

"This is really good Carly. I like to make homemade, but in a pinch... This is great. Trader Joe's too, huh? That's such a great place." Melanie said.

"Oh! Trader Joe's chicken noodle is, is... Almost better than sex! I know Melly keeps some, have you tried it Carl's?" Sam asked.

"...almost better than sex..." Melanie laughed.

"Yes I have, and I'm not sure it's almost better than sex, but it is good. You know... We're all three good cooks that enjoy cooking. We should sit down once a week or so and plan our meals. We can take a day or two and prepare them if they're freezable for work lunches, side dishes, that kind of stuff." Carly said as Sam and Melanie nodded their assent.

"Freddie can't cook at all, but he likes to Barbecue a number of things on the weekends and save it for later in the week. That was Freddie's idea, and it works perfectly. We'll grill steak, chicken, hamburger, pork chops or steaks... Pretty much anything to serve later in the week." Mel added.

"Um..." Fred said.

"What a great idea lover!" Sam said looking at Fred, while patting his hand. "I'm surprised you've never started an herb garden. There are some great spots in the backyard, some shady, some with full sun, we can build some raised planters and plant herbs. There's nothing nicer than being able to walk out your door and pick your own fresh herbs when you need 'em." Sam continued.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Carly said.

"Um..." Fred said, again.

"We've never really been the green thumb types, but you are, sis! This would be perfect!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Um... Hey!" Fred said with a bit of conviction.

"Shoot, we can grow corn and tomato's along the back fence. Then we'll put some berry and bean vines along the side fences. Those are really pretty, too. Some so nice you can use 'em for decorative's besides. We can grow some mint and rosemary under the widows. That's like instant aromatic bliss." Sam said with a faraway stare while nodding at her idea.

"Hey!" Fred said, attempting to interject.

"Think of how much money we'll save growing our own! This is great!" Carly chirped excitedly.

"LADIES!" Fred nearly yelled.

"Oh, why are you yelling?" Melanie said with a pout.

"Sorry to break up the conversation, but Sam had just wondered if I was scared or queer. Can you expand on that, please Sam?" Fred asked politely, masking his consternation well as could be expected.

"Oh, yeah, I knew you wern't queer... You used to check out my tits constantly. That's why I thought you'd go for 'em when I unbuttoned my shirt. I started buying real sheer bras after that, and then just quit wearing 'em. I'd pretend to get pissed at you and stand right in front of you with my tits in your face when you were sitting down. You were such a perv." Sam laughed.

Fred shook his head. He was speechless at these revelations. He did remember that time though. Back then, he didn't realize what she was doing, but her nipples... Wow. Now it made sense why Sam used to get right up in his face when he was sitting... Her boobs were literally eye level, and only a couple inches away. He remembered he loved chilly mornings and Sam in a wife beater.

"I kept waiting for you to pull my shirt up and start suckin', but you never did... Do you remember anything about graduation night?" Sam asked.

"College? I remember it perfectly. Mel and I had quite a night. She'd just gotten her Real Estate Brokers license and I'd got my Masters in Architecture." Fred replied, smiling as he took Melanie's hand.

"Naw... High School. Do you remember our graduation party? Any of it?" Sam continued, chuckling.

"I remember we had some drinks to celebrate, the first I'd ever had. I remember going over to Carly's apartment, and then the three of you dragging me up to the studio... And that's it, that's all I remember... Going up to the studio. I woke up in a bean bag chair the next afternoon with a massive hang over. What happened?" Fred asked, suddenly confused, but intrigued.

"Sam screwed up! That's what happened!? Melanie laughed.

"No shit, Sam screwed up... We didn't know you'd never had a drink. Sam said we'll get you kind of buzzed and you'd fuck all three of us six ways to Sunday. What she did was give you five or six straight shots of Jim Beam. You got hammered, and passed out!" Carly lamented.

"What the...?" Fred exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know he was such a light weight? You don't remember anything, do you..." Sam asked.

Fred shook his head, no.

"Well, just for your information, all three of us were bare assed naked, horny as hell, and wanting to fuck. You were laying in the damn bean bag oblivious to the world, right in the middle of three naked horny gals." Sam said, sighing.

"Melanie tried giving you one of her famous blow jobs for ever. At least an hour. You were limp as wet spaghetti." Carly laughed.

"...famous blow jobs?" He surprisedly asked, looking at Melanie.

"Sweetie, I was a virgin up until we started going out... But blow jobs had been my specialty up until you popped me. You seem to like 'em! Did you think I was born knowing how to do that?" Melanie replied.

Again, Fred had no words, it was as if his mind had run, head-on, into a brick wall. He was speechless.

"I remember Mel being so upset. She was on a mission, and you were just not cooperating. You were so far out of it while she was working your limp willy. She actually took it personally... She said she'd never failed before." Carly stated.

"I... I don't know what to say? Sorry, I guess... I had no idea." Fred bumblingly mumbled as he glanced around the table.

"It's okay, baby..." Melanie cooed, patting his hand and smiling at him.

"I remember Sam was so mad... She wanted to ride your nose since it was the only thing sticking up!" Carly said laughing.

"Melly wouldn't let me! She said I'd suffocate or drown you or something." Sam rejoined, laughing as well.

Freddie began laughing at that revelation. After they had all settled down to their luncheon, he asked; "So, what happened? I understand that I wasn't any help but what happened next?"

"Oh... We had stripped you, so we just rubbed each other off..." Sam started.

"No, not at graduation, I mean later. What happened? I know Mel and I got together, but you guys had this plan. What happened to that? Wait, you'd _stripped_ me?" Fred asked, cutting Sam off.

"Of course we stripped you, silly. We all had the hots for you, and we wanted to see what you had to work with. Besides, you just heard I tried for an hour to get you up. How else do you think I did that?" Melanie said.

Fred stared at Mel for a moment feeling, a bit violated and embarrassed. There was far more to these gals than he'd ever imagined, and yet, here they all were. He began nodding his head, mumbling; "...of course, stupid of me...".

"Well, what happened after our graduation fiasco was that we just kind of gave up. You wern't around much anyway. We'd stopped doing the web show, Sam had gone down to L A for the summer, Mel was hanging out with me some times, or visiting relatives out of town. We all just kind of drifted apart." Carly said.

"Yeah, I remember that. I'd gone out to my aunt and uncles farm for a few weeks, come back, and everyone was kind of gone." Freddie stated before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Up until classes started. And then the party. That's when some stuff came together, and some stuff went nuts." Sam added.

"Yeah, I remember that party very well." He said smiling at Melanie, she returned the smile. "So, now that all this is out, why did you get mad and move to San Francisco, Carly? Because Sam had a girlfriend?" Fred asked.

Carly huffed, and grinned. "No, it was because of you, Freddie!"

Fred glanced at Carly for a moment, surprised... until Mel caught his attention by taking his hand.

"Honey, remember... We'd given up on you. Sam had a girlfriend, so Carly and I had talked, and thought we might get together. The day before the party, I'd seen Sam on campus, and we chatted. She mentioned the party, and that you were going to be there. I wanted to give you one more chance, so I asked Sam to put in a good word for me. She did, you asked me to dance, and we hit it off right away." Melanie said as she got up, moved around the table, and sat down in his lap.

"Yeah, Carl's was pissed, wern't you hun?" Sam said as Carly shrugged, and nodded. "Who would have thought that you would grow a pair and be in the back seat of that battleship car of yours banging away with Melly in no time. That really surprised the hell out of us. Melly always said you were the perfect guy, and here she was reaping the benefits of being right." Sam continued.

"Yep, so there I was, unfucked and lonely. You and Melanie were screwing at every opportunity, Sam and whats-her-name were nearly joined at the crotch, and I had no one. I got pissed, concocted that bullshit story with Sam, and moved to San Francisco." Carly said.

"And you know the rest. Carly gets married, then divorced, moves back up here, then she and I got back together. Melly goes frikken nuts about the stupid fence and moves back in with me, and we decided to reinstate our old plan. Now you know it all." Sam shrugged as she picked up and looked at her dill pickle.

"So tell us... Why didn't you make a move when we were kids. All three of us dropped hints... Well, Carl's and I mostly, but Mel did too when she was around." Sam asked, and then began sliding her pickle in and out of her mouth.

Fred stared at her, fascinated with Sam's lips and the way they enveloped the pickle... Until she bit down and began chewing. He shook his head, and masked it by kissing Melanie.

And that's when he felt it.

Mel's hand.

She had been tugging at his robe, while squirming around a bit on his lap. He'd thought she was just trying to get into a comfortable position.

She wasn't.

Her squirming had been directly over his dick, which was now getting hard because of her movement... And the fact that she was indeed going commando. She lifted one leg slightly, and then she slid him in. She smiled, reached for her plate and pulled it over next to his. She picked up and began taking tiny bites out of her sandwich. All the while moving her right leg slightly, up, over and down repeatedly.

Suddenly, he thought of hair shampoo. 'Lather, Rinse, Repeat'. He shook his head, trying to understand where that thought came from. He, and his dick, were feeling fine. Melanie just sat there, grinning while continuing her nearly imperceptible leg moves.

"So... Answer Sam, honey." Melanie huffed breathlessly, still grinning.

"Oh... Right. Ummmm... Well I guess I never really picked up on the... Err, hints, for one thing. Also, I had this... Ah, ah... Crazy... Ah, noble thing going on. All the guys thought I was screwing, mmmmm... You and Carly. I always told 'em I wasn't. I don't think they believed me, but I'd tell 'em I was not, ar-gods, screwing around with either of you. Even during the times... Oh fuck yes... we dated." He said, grunting.

Sam began laughing.

Carly stood up and shrieked "THOSE TWO! THEY'RE SCREWING! RIGHT THERE, SHE'S FUCKING HIM! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY TURN!"

Sam was laughing so hard, she fell out of her chair, and continued laughing as she sat up on the floor. Freddie reached down, and grabbed Mel under her legs, lifted her up onto the table edge, pulled her dress up a bit, spread her legs, slid his dick in her drenched pussy. Then he got down to business properly.

Carly began grabbing the sloshing glasses off the table as Sam stood and moved plates out of the way. Melanie leaned back, supporting herself with her arms while Freddie's thumb found her clit and began rubbing her in time with his thrusting pelvis. Melanie began making the little growls and chirping sounds that he loved to hear. He pushed himself into her as deeply as he possibly could, and began rocking her hips up and down without pulling back. He knew this always got her off. She sat up, and grabbed his shoulders, pulling herself in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, but she was short of breath, and had to break away. Her moans began matching their rhythm, then turned to gasps. She wrapped her legs around his ass, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him deeply into her as she shuddered and moaned.

He stopped all his movement, smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss briefly before pushing him back out of her, and onto his chair. Sliding off the table, she knelt directly in front of him, and sucked his cock into her mouth.

She worked him relentlessly. Sam looked at Carly, and Carly shrugged. Sam then stepped around to get a better look at what her sister was doing, and how she was doing it.

Using her tongue, she licked and sucked, in and out, up and down until he grabbed the back of her head, and grunted. His seed exploding into her mouth. She smiled around his dick as she licked and sucked him clean, and then swallowed, as she continued pumping his nearly spent boner with her hand.

"And that, Sam, is how you give a blow job." Carly said as Melanie finished, and stood back up.

* * *

Thanks to Dwyn Arthur and WhiteKnightro for the incredible ideas that were continued in this chapter!

Be sure to check out 'The Apartment', which I have finally finished.

Thanks to everyone for favoring or following! Especially thanks to those that review!

:pig!

* * *

=Required reading=

Anything by these fine authors:

KingxLeon21

Dwyn Arthur

Moviepal

TheWrtrInMe

Ninazadzia

WhiteKnightro


	6. Chapter 6

A Red Picket Fence

"_And that, Sam, is how you give a blow job." Carly said as Melanie finished, and stood back up._

Chapter 6

* * *

"Freddie! How many times do I have to tell you that we do _not_ do _that_ on the kitchen table!" Melanie fumed.

"You didn't seem to mind a moment ago." Fred replied, breathlessly grinning.

"I was... Distracted. We eat there!" She ranted as she pointed at the table and adjusted her hiked up dress. She did a mini shimmy as she pulled it back over her hips.

Fred watched, grinning, and then shakily stood, tied his robe closed, and slightly stumbled over to the broom closet at the far side of the kitchen.

"She has a point, Freddie. I remember when mom did that video in the kitchen. I couldn't eat in there for a long time." Sam commented.

"This coming from the girl that used to eat out of a dumpster! What do you know, Sam." Carly cattily admonished.

Sam and Melanie stared open mouthed at Carly. Fred took it all in, knowing that the twins would be ripping Carly to shreds momentarily unless...

"Carly, you know Sam wasn't always sure when she would eat again. Not until she was hanging out with us, anyway." Fred gently interjected.

Carly felt horrible. Her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth with her hands. She really had no idea why she said that. She was embarrassed and ashamed. She knew Sam's youthful situation intimately when they were little... Well not everything about Sam's mother. not the prostitution and porn stuff, not when she had first met Sam in Elementary school. She had known Sam didn't eat regularly. She also knew that she had made a pact with herself to be sure to bring something to school for Sam's lunch everyday. A year or so later, when Freddie had begun hanging out with them, he'd joined in and made sure he had something for Sam to eat in the mornings. Eventually, Sam just began staying with her and her brother most of the time. At the time, she had just thought it was for the food. Later, she'd learned it was due to Sam's mother attempting to force Sam to become a prostitute... And the food was just a bonus.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I really have no idea... I feel like an idiot. I'm so, so sorry..." Carly blurted out.

"It's okay... I did what I had to do to survive. But, while fucking on the kitchen table sounds kinda sexy, maybe we could use the couch or at least a towel next time." Sam said, grinning wryly.

Fred took a spray bottle of Lysol and a couple of hand towels out of the closet, all the while thinking; Carly didn't used to be so bitchy... Sometimes maybe when she was on her period, but not normally. Looking toward Mel, she seems to be okay with how her sister diffused things... He mentally shrugged, said nothing and set the towels and bottle of cleanser on the table.

Melanie watched her husband. She knew Carly's outburst had upset him - hell, it upset her. She decided she needed some time with Carly to apologize for doing Freddie out of turn. That _had _been her idea, and then she'd gotten all sexed up just watching him eat. She had an idea, and said: "Sam, why don't you go and get your truck. I saw it parked around the corner, and you may as well put it in the driveway with the rest of the cars. Freddie, nobody has checked the cars over for some time. Would you be a dear and check the oil and stuff in all our cars? I'll wipe down the table and help Carly with the dishes."

"Sure, okay. Maybe I'll shower first though..." Fred said.

"No, you should shower after. You might get all greasy. Toss on some sweats and check the cars first. Okay sweety?" Melanie said while giving Freddie a look, telling him to do this first.

"Yep, you're right." Fred said, nodding at his wife so she understood, 'he got it'.

"Um... As sexy as this outfit is, got any sweats here sis? And um..." Sam said with an odd look.

"And pads." Melanie said as Carly chuckled. "You do have to get used to all this 'man' stuff, sis. I have a couple sets of sweats in my suitcase. Freddie, before you change, get my suitcase out of my car, please. The keys are on the coffee table in the front room, next to the purse Sam had when she got here." Melanie continued.

"My keys are in my purse in the bedroom, Freddie... Thanks." Carly added.

Fred nodded, and drifted off to collect the keys and do as he was asked. He had a feeling he was going to be an errand boy for these three for the rest of his life.

Sam looked at Mel, got her attention, and raised her eyebrows. This commenced their non verbal communication mode. It had been normal for them, being twins, to pick up on each others ever so slight body language and hold an entire conversation without saying a word. They had figured that out when they were six or seven years old. Melanie replied with a facial shrug, which implied a 'yes?', and Sam carried on. Sam glanced at Carly, who was wiping down the table top, and then back at Melanie. Sam then raised her left forearm. Melanie understood. Sam was asking 'what's up with Carly?'. Melanie shrugged in reply; 'she didn't know'. Melanie then glanced towards the front room, where Freddie was, then up at the clock on the wall. Sam picked up on that immediately. Mel was asking her to get Freddie out of the house for a while, so Mel could talk to Carly, and find out if there was a problem. Sam nodded at her sister, and then began helping Carly finish wiping down the table, and rinse the dirty dishes.

By this time, Fred had found his, Carly and Melanie's keys, and gone out the front door to get her suitcase. He was just coming back into the kitchen door as Sam and Carly were finishing rinsing the cutlery and loading the nearly empty dishwasher. Fred walked through the kitchen, smiled at the three women, and continued into the master bedroom with the suitcase.

After a moment, Sam announced she was going to go change, and that she wouldn't mind seeing what stuff needed to be checked for a car, so she would be outside helping Freddie. Walking up to the closed bedroom door, she stopped, frowned, and opened it. As she entered, she saw that Freddie had just taken off his robe... He was naked.

"I can see your wee-nie." Sam sang. Fred looked up, and smiled.

"So... Are you and Mel the type that close the doors on each other to get undressed?" She asked.

"You know, not really. I'm not trying to be weird or anything... It's just..." Fred stammered.

Sam grinned while shaking her head, untied the bows on her shoulder and shimmied out of her dress.

"Ta Da!" She said throwing her arms out and spinning in a slow circle. "Like what you see?" She asked as she faced him again.

Fred chuckled while nodding.

"Well, you should. You have Melly, and we're kind of copies of each other. Oh, and by the way, you have me too!" She said has she pulled him into a hug.

He nudged her chin up, smiled and kissed her. "I know, and thanks. It's just going to be weird for a while." He said.

"Weird for you maybe. Remember, we've been talking about this for some time." Sam said.

They broke the hug, he pulled her into another and kissed the top of her head. He stepped over to the chest of drawers and opened a drawer. Sam's eyes following him.

"Are you checking out my butt, Ms. Puckett?" He asked as he pulled some boxers from one drawer and a sweat suit from another.

"I am... Yes, you have a great ass. I like it." She said as she opened Melanie's suitcase. She rummaged around until she found some panties, a bra and a pad.

"Is it...?" Fred asked.

"No... It's not my period, it's you. Your little swimmers. This is all different to me." She said as she peeled the tab off the pad and stuck it on her borrowed panties.

"Sorry... Next time I could pull out. Maybe cum on your tummy?" He said.

"Nope. You won't do that, ever. The feeling was... It's hard to explain. I made that happen, you exploding inside me. It was something, I dunno... Different. It felt different. It was great for me, you know you got me off a bunch of times... but at the end, when you came, it was like, wow! I did that. I caused that. That kind of connection is worth the mess. Melly always told me about this, but I couldn't figure out what she meant. It's like a connection to you. Like I said, it's hard to explain..." She slightly rambled.

Fred looked at her for a moment or two, wondering how he missed all... this, when he was younger, and then said; "Get dressed, let's go, we can talk on the way."

Sam nodded, noticed there were pink and gray sweats, pulled out the gray ones and finished dressing while Fred did the same. They passed through the kitchen, told Mel and Carly they were off to move and check the cars, and went out the front door. Once on the sidewalk, Fred was silent, thinking. He needed to tell Sam something... something about them. It didn't concern Carly or Mel, just he and Sam. He wondered how she would take this, but decided he should just forge ahead, regardless.

He cleared his throat.

"You know, Mel wasn't a consolation prize. Well, maybe at first, but only for a day or two. I fell in love with Melanie, the person. Not Melanie, the Sam look alike." Fred said as they walked down the block. He waited for the explosion, if there was going to be one.

"I know that. Believe me, Melly and I had this very conversation after you two got together. She really was worried about that. I was too, really." Sam said.

"Well, I wanted you to understand. Especially with what I'm going to tell you." Fred said, looking straight ahead, down the block, feeling a bit relieved.

"What?" Sam said swinging her head around to look at him. A tad bit of apprehension showing.

"Well, it's like this. You and Melanie, you're like the same, but different. I was in love with you for a very long time... Don't get me wrong. I love Melanie... I'm in love with Melanie, I guess I should say. But I never really fell out of love with you. It's so strange. I really didn't know you could love two women like this, but... Well, I do." He said.

She stopped walking, and turned to him. "Me too... I mean, I felt the same way. It's so weird. Do you know how hard it was for me to set you up with Melly? Do yo know how hard it was for me to see that you two _worked_? Sometimes I thought, that should be me... That could be me, but it wasn't. Do you know how hard it was to turn my sister down when she started suggesting us? All three of us? But that's how Melly is. I honestly think she could see me hurting, and knew what was wrong. For the longest time I thought it was just me being selfish, wanting something that belonged to someone else. Mel would say let's try it, try the three of us. I'd say it would screw up you two, and refused to try. Mel would come back with 'Freddie really cares for you' stuff, and I'd freak out a little, thinking of the possibilities. Don't get me wrong... I was happy in the relationships I had. But did you ever wonder why every time I visited it was with someone different? I was happy, but unfulfilled. I liked them, but wasn't _in_ love with them, all the others. I always felt like there should be more. It was really fucked up, Freddie. It really was..."

Fred smiled, and took her hand. Sam looked down at their intertwined fingers, smiled back at him, and they continued walking toward her truck.

"What about Carly?" He asked.

"You nailed it earlier... Ha! Boy did you nail it." Sam leered at him and laughed. "But you know what I mean. She is the wild card. When Melly moved in with us, and suggested this, I had my stock answer ready to throw back at her, you know; that it sounded nice, but would screw up your marriage. Before I could open my mouth, Carly said 'Wow! Great idea! We should try that!'. I was speechless, and didn't say a thing about it to anyone for a couple of days. I met Mel for lunch and really started pushing back. I told her that this was a really bad idea. Melly looked at me for a moment, you know that look she's got..."

"You mean the look that says 'I know you're not an idiot, so stop acting like one'?" Freddie answered, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, that one. I've never been able to master that look... Anyway, then she said that I was acting like I was sixteen again. And that just because I thought I knew I was right about relationships didn't mean a damn thing. Then she told me to think about it all... How she had chosen wisely, and I hadn't. How her life was stable, and mine was all over the place relationship wise. I brought up Carly, and how good our relationship was, and that while I may _have_ had no stability, getting back with Carly had fixed that. Then she brought up Carly, and how she had reacted to this. She said Carly and I wouldn't last without you two. That we four were necessary to each other. And then she pegged it all. She told me she was sure I didn't feel complete, even with Carly back in my life. And to basically shut the hell up and try something out of my comfort zone. She said the idea that the three of us had way back when we were kids was how she thought we should be, and to at least try it. So, I started to think about everything, you, me, Carly... All of us. And she was right." Sam continued.

"And that pissed you off, didn't it." Fred stated.

Sam stopped walking for a moment, looked up at Freddie, shook her head and grinned.

"Remind me never to really piss you off, since you know all my buttons." She said laughing as they started walking again.

"Well, I don't know... You have a few buttons I just found this morning that I still need more practice with." Fred said, grinning.

"You perv!" Sam replied laughing as she nudged into his side and squeezed his hand.

"You liked it..." He said.

"Yep, I sure did. And practice really does make perfect. We need lots of practice." She said as she nodded her head, agreeing with herself as she squeezed his hand again.

"Yeah, practice... That this was all Mel's idea, to re-do this insane plan you three had as kids... Well, that really surprises me. In one way, I feel overwhelmed that you three thought of me like that. In another sense, I wonder if Mel's been the unfulfilled one, that I wasn't enough for her." Freddie thoughtfully stated.

"Are you nuts? All that gal does is talk about how great you are at this, or wonderful you are at that... No fucking way. She loves you. Don't ever forget that. When she moved in with Carly and I, she was a real mess, and it just got worse the longer she was there. She misses you, lover. Her biggest fear was that you would divorce her. Believe it." Sam said emphatically.

"Well, this still has me a little worried. Really, think about it. This isn't exactly normal you know." He stated.

"No, it's not. But, it isn't all that weird either. Once we get over the initial shock of fulfilling every sexual fantasy any of us have ever had... Or at least the majority of them, it all boils down to fondness, respect and I hope love. The same feelings that you and Melly enjoy. All three of us think it will, given some time. Like we said, there's a history between all of us, with all of us. You were the missing piece of the puzzle. Melly figured that out a couple years ago. Actually, so had I. I saw what you two had and wanted it, but I honestly thought that if Melly and I started up with each other again, you'd get all freaked out. So I was wrong, she was right. When Carly was all for it, for the very same reasons... Wow, that really hit home." Sam said as they continued walking.

"Carly said the same thing, she had the same reasons?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of off the wall. After Melly and I had our talk, we both went back to my condo and asked Carly why she was so adamant about doing this. She said exactly the same thing I just told you... Fondness, respect and love. She's positive this will work. Like I said, we all are really."

"Shit!" Fred whispered under his breath as he momentarily broke the walking cadence they had maintained. Sam looked at him as Fred shifted his gaze to her.

"One of our neighbors. The guy out there in the front yard at the corner house. He'll say something, something nice I guess... But he's just bat shit crazy weird. Don't ignore him, but don't say anything that could possibly start a conversation either. Keep your responses short, slightly curt, and for heavens sake don't ever stop to talk with him." Fred whispered.

Sam nodded her head, and then noticed the rotund fellow Freddie was referring to. He was adjusting a garden hose and lawn sprinklers position in the front yard of the corner house. His head popped up, looked Sam up and down, and then glanced at Freddie.

"Good afternoon Melanie and Fred. Nice day, huh?" He warbled in a squeaky, nearly sleazy voice as he stood up. The fellow must weigh four hundred pounds.

Fred grinned slightly as he nodded his head toward the guy. Sam glanced from from Fred to the fellow, and noticed she was obviously being undressed in the guys mind.

Sam stopped abruptly in front of the house, pulling Freddie to a stop as well.

"Oh, no... I'm Sam. Melanie is my twin sister."

He looked confused for a moment at this revelation, and then went back to ogling her. Sam continued walking while saying; "My friend Carly and I have moved in with Melanie and Freddie."

Fred slightly snorted, attempting to contain a laugh. The neighbor continued his unabashed leering stare. Sam's truck was only a few feet away now, just around the corner. Fred and Sam both reached the passenger side door when Sam pushed Fred up against the truck and initiated a lusty kiss that very nearly bordered on a tongue fucking. She broke the kiss, turned back to the neighbor and cheerily quipped;

"We're just one big happy family!"

Fred was slightly stunned due to the kisses lust induced overload, until he heard Sam yell; "DUDE! GROSS!"

Fred glanced up to see the bug eyed, mouth open, size '8X' stained 'T' shirt wearing guy. All around the crotch of his khaki cargo shorts a dark stain was getting larger. Small rivulets of fluid began running down his stump like legs and dripping onto his bare feet.

Sam stared for a moment before opening the passenger door and pushing Fred onto the seat. She closed his door, sprinted around the front of her truck and got in. They both looked back over to the guy, who hadn't moved, even though the entire front of his shorts was now very wet. Fred started laughing. Sam mumbled "That's just sick" before she started chuckling as well. She started the truck, and they laughed continually as they drove the short distance back to their house. As Sam parked the truck in the driveway, Fred turned to her and said:

"Well, you've met our neighbor, Vert... Vert DeShirt."

Sam laughed again. "Gag me..." She said, and laughed some more as she shook her head in wonder.

* * *

Be sure to check out 'The Apartment', which I finished a few days ago.

Also, KingxLeon21 has posted a new chapter for 'Prey'. You MUST read that.

Thanks to everyone for favoring or following! Especially thanks to those that review!

:pig!

* * *

=Required reading=

Anything by these fine authors:

KingxLeon21

Dwyn Arthur

Moviepal

TheWrtrInMe

Ninazadzia

WhiteKnightro


	7. Chapter 7

A Red Picket Fence

"_Well, you've met our neighbor, Vert... Vert DeShirt."_

_Sam laughed again. "Gag me..." She said, and laughed some more as she shook her head in wonder._

* * *

Chapter 7

Melanie and Carly worked silently while putting away the clean lunch dishes. Melanie glanced in her direction frequently, noting that Carly seemed engrossed in her task as she found the correct cupboards for each item. Mel also knew she had to broach the subject of Carly's comments about her twins early life.

"Carly..." Melanie started.

Carly looked at her and knew what this was going to be about. She really wasn't sure why she had lashed out at Sam. She felt off, angry... At everyone, everything... including herself. At first she thought that maybe her feelings were due to Mel's escapades. She _was _supposed to be next. She knew she wanted to experience Freddie - she'd wanted that for years. Her hope was that Freddie would be a wonderful lover. Unlike her son of a bitch, ass hat ex husband. She was happy with Sam - she loved Sam, but she wanted more, and was hoping Freddie was going to be the key to her fulfillment. But, she knew she needed to deal with this now. She would apologize again to Sam later, but right now, she needed to deal with her actions, and with Melanie.

"I know! I was awful! I'm so sorry, really, I am. I don't know why I got so... Bitchy. I just feel different suddenly. I still feel a bit angry about everything." Carly said, interrupting Melanie.

"Well, there's no need to be that angry at yourself. We forgive you. I'm just confused... Why bring that up in the first place. Sam is still really sensitive about that time in her life." Melanie said.

Carly glanced at Melanie for a moment, then looked down, clearly embarrassed. She shook her head, and looked back up to Melanie; "I know... I really do. It's just... I don't know. I'm just mad at everything, and everyone. I just feel weird..." Carly said quietly.

Melanie stared at her for a moment, and then said: "I know the feeling... I think it's just nerves. What we're starting here is different to say the least - but I'm certain it's going to work. All four of us will work... You'll see. Look, the dishes are done, and the kitchen is all cleaned up. I just heard Freddie and Sam pull into the driveway. Lets go out and I'll show you my roses. I know I've told you about them. We can discuss how we're going to trim them up and turn the rose garden back into something special. Then we can see what Freddie and Sam are up to, Okay?"

"Yeah... Lets." Carly said with a wistful smile.

Out in the back yard, from the short distance away, they could hear Freddie explaining to Sam what he was checking on their vehicles. The thick dark clouds from earlier had skittered past, the sun was shining full on again... Carly and Melanie were directly in front of the overgrown rose patch, commenting to each other about the overgrown bushes, and Sam's plans for the flower beds and the rest of the yard. Both women felt... Funny. Neither could place it, but they started making derisive comments to each other - their voices getting louder and louder.

Carly and Mel's argument had gotten so loud that Sam and Fred heard them. Fred stopped what he had been showing Sam, and returned the dip stick to it's tube as they looked at each other, obviously confused about the yelling. They both began to head toward the back yard to find out what the shouting was all about. As they came up to the corner of the house, Fred was slightly in front with Sam closely following. As Fred rounded the corner of the house, he abruptly stopped. Sam stopped beside him, and watched Carly and her sister literally in each others face, yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Fred shook his head, and began to speak, but before could comment, everything exploded as Carly yelled; "YOU BITCH!" and pushed Melanie, causing her to stumble, lose her balance and fall over sideways.

After a moments hesitation, Sam sprung into the fight just as Melanie kicked Carly in the ankle causing her to fall as well. Sam straddled Carly and the two began pummeling each other with their fists while Melanie began beating on Sam's back. All three were yelling epitaphs and cursing one another.

Fred was mesmerized momentarily before he ran to them and attempted to pull Sam off of Carly, only to have Carly and Melanie slap both sides of his face simultaneously and then push him away. As he stepped back, literally dumbstruck. Sam stepped over Carly and faced Fred as she clenched her fists, pulled back, and punched him in the jaw. He retreated a few steps back, shaking his head. Sam crouched just before running the few steps between them, and then jumped up - slamming him with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Fred stumbled back a few more steps before falling down, sitting on his ass. He watched in horror as the three women continued to slap and punch at one another, some scoring fair hits that were accompanied with shouts of rage. He crawled to a coiled garden hose just a few feet away. With a determined expression, he turned on the water, pulled the hose off the reel a few feet, stood back and thoroughly sprayed the three women down, drenching them all.

They stopped fighting, glaring at each other, before turning toward Fred. He blanched as he realized the women's thoughts and anger had now aimed at him. He saw their hate, their complete revulsion, and it was now channeled only at him. This would not end well at all.

Suddenly, the day darkened as more clouds blocked the sun. As if on cue, they all looked sheepishly at one another, and then toward Fred.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Fred shouted.

All three sopping wet women continued their silent, surprised - slack jawed stares at each other, then back to Fred. Fred dropped the hose, and walked over to them, sitting down on the soaked lawn, directly in front of them.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked all three of them as calmly as he possibly could. He knew that this was no time for a yelling match... Something was obviously wrong.

Carly still on her back, with Sam still standing over her, looked toward the roses for a moment, stood and asked; "Where did you get that ugly garden gnome?"

Fred looked at Carly like she was insane... Asking about the stupid garden gnome at a time like this.

"Freddie got it for me..." Melanie said, as if it was the most natural thing to say after road house bar fighting with her twin sister and old friend, now turned lover and house mate.

Fred glanced at her, surprised. "No I didn't. I thought you got it."

Melanie snapped her head toward her husband. "I didn't get it. I thought you had..."

"Well, where the hell did it come from then?" Fred asked as he stood, pulled his wet, sticking pants away from his skin and walked between the three women. He crouched down, avoiding the overgrown, thorn studded branches, reached between them to pull the ugly, cast plastic statue out of the middle of the roses. 'How did this ugly gnome suddenly become the subject here?' He thought to himself. Looking at it, he thought the gnome had a very disconcerting, nearly evil, certainly malevolent, smile cast into it's features. Ugly was actually an understatement. From it's black cast base, green 'coat' and red hat... And it's hideous facial features. It certainly wasn't anything that would be winning any prizes in Home and Garden magazine... Maybe first prize in Home and Gargoyle.

Cradling the slightly heavy gnome in his arms, he stood and strode the few steps back to the women.

"Get that thing away from me! It's really pissing me off!" Sam growled vehemently as she backed away from him.

Fred flipped the statue over, examining the side of the base. A small switch was embedded in the side of the base labeled 'On / Off'. He switched it to the off position, and the three women actually, loudly, sighed.

He looked at them all questioningly... Obviously still puzzled about everything that had happened over the past three or four minutes.

"Melly, does this thing light up at night or something?" Fred asked as he turned the plastic casting end over end, examining it.

"This is crazy... It was on the front porch a few months ago. It had a note on it... Something like 'For you'... I don't know. I thought you got it, Freddie. I've never seen it light up or anything, though." Melanie mumbled, nearly to herself.

"What is this... Thing?" Fred asked himself, out loud.

"What's crazy? I'll tell you what's crazy. That thing. It's like it was pissing me off." Carly ranted. The other two women glanced at her, and nodded. Agreeing completely with her statement.

Fred was still examining the oddity. Periodically mumbling things like "...solar panels on the back of it's hat... ...no lights, anywhere. So why the solar power source?"

"Freddie, where did that thing come from?" Melanie asked as she moved beside him.

He shook his head, and shrugged as he continued inspecting the curiosity.

"What is it, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I really don't know..." He said. "Let's go in... We can all change into some dry clothes, and try to figure this out." He knelt down next to Carly; "You've got a split lip," he mentioned as he helped her stand before moving toward Melanie; "and you're going to have a hell of a bruise on your chin."; he said as he gently touched her cheek.

"Sam, your knuckles are bleeding... C'mon, dry clothes and first aid for you three." Fred said as he helped Melanie up.

On the way into the house, Fred noticed that Melanie and Carly were walking with a slight limp, Carly's arms were badly bruised and Sam is holding her right wrist... 'Yeah, there is something pretty awful going on here' he thought.

Standing in the laundry room, directly inside the back door, just off the kitchen, the drenched women stripped out of their soaking wet clothing in silence. All three of the women were acting very embarrassed, he can tell... Unfortunately Fred has no words that would help. Fred's clothes aren't drenched, but they aren't dry either. He decided to join them, and change too.

Both sides of Fred's face was red, and stinging. He also has a large bruise coming up on, and to the left of his sternum. Carly has the split lip as well as multiple bruises on her right side and both arms. Melanie has a bruise showing on the outside of her left breast, her chin and her ankle have started swelling. Sam has a bruise on the left side of her butt, a sprained wrist and seven cut and bleeding knuckles.

Fred looked around himself, and felt slightly amused that they are all four totally nude in the same room... The laundry room. And this examination of each other has nothing to do with anything sexual.

"This is really fucked up..." He loudly mumbles. The other three hear him, and silently nod their heads in agreement.

Melanie gathered up all their wet clothing and dropped them in the washing machine, added detergent and turned it on without comment.

Obviously, still embarrassed about their fight, the three women said nothing, all the while avoiding eye contact with anything but the walls. Fred realizes this, and knows he needs to put things back to normal - as normal as it can get after this insanity. That statue is doing this, he knows it... He just doesn't know how. The best thing he can think of at the moment though, is to shift the blame. He needs to absolve Melanie, Sam and Carly of their recent pummeling of each other, and get them thinking like he is. They all need a common direction, or everything is going to fall apart, for all of them.

"There is something in that gnome thing that did this to you, that makes you crazy angry. I don't know how, or why, but we're going to find out. Let's go get this figured out. First, let's get some healing started. Carly, you're the pharmacist, what do we need?" Fred stated.

Carly nodded, while her eyes came alive. She had a purpose; "Let's check your medicine cabinet, Freddie. Melly and Sam, gather us up something to wear."

Still nude, Carly rummaged through the first aid items, placing the chosen medicants on a towel tossed over the sink. While she did this, Fred went into the bedroom and changed into another set of sweats, while the twins went through the meager stock of clothing available to them.

"...I knew we should have brought more things! Freddie, do you still have those old sweats you shrunk in the dryer?" Melanie asked as she sorted out clothes from the few things the three of them had packed and tossed them to Sam.

Fred scrounged around and found the requested items, and a couple more things - T shirts, a pajama set - that he'd shrunk. Carly walked into the room, still nude, but carrying a towel full of soothing salves, anti-bacterial sprays for cuts, a compression wrap, aspirin, a few plastic baggies filled with ice and a couple bottles of water from the kitchen refrigerator.

Carly worked with an effectiveness and efficiency that would have impressed Fred's mother. Soon, they were dressed in various and odd clothing and having a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. Fred had left for the garage a few minutes previously to fetch his tools, and begin dismantling and examining the noxious gnome statue. Melanie placed his coffee in front of him as he returned. He smiled up at her as she winked at him.

The three women watched intently as their shared lover disassembled the gnome. As he took the four screws out of the base and separated the statue from it, they could see a number of circuit boards...

"Let's try an experiment. I'm going to turn this on for a moment... Tell me what happens." Freddie explained as he glanced up and around the table.

They all nodded. He flicked the switch on, and looked around at them... As one, they all shook their heads... Carly shrugged. Nothing.

He turned the switch off.

"Alright, once again, but this time..." He held a flashlight directly in front of the small solar panels on the gnomes hat, and pressed the switch on.

"SHIT!" Melanie exclaimed. He glanced around the table and noticed that both Carly and Sam were gripping the table edge so tight that their fingertips were white.

He slid the switch off, again.

"Wow..." Sam said, exhaling. Carly nodded, slack-jawed.

"That thing really pissed me off!" Melanie said.

"Well, now we know the problem." Fred said nodding.

"But, why?" Sam mused.

"That thing showed up just about a week before we had the huge fight." Melanie reminisced as Freddie nodded in agreement.

Fred took some wire cutters out of his toolbox and cut the power wires coming from the solar panel. "I don't know why, but it's fixed now... What the hell is this for?" He asked.

As he sat the statue upright, a few small, folded papers fell out of the top portion. Unfolding one, he read it aloud. "These are the instructions and directions... They don't say anything that we haven't seen already... Place in sunlight... And, wait, look what it says here; '_use the remote switch from up to five hundred feet away to turn the signal on and off. The green light on the remote indicates proper operation. The red light indicates a problem.'_ well, someone can control this... Thing. I've cut the power wires, it won't work, so what do you think about putting this back out in the garden and seeing who comes to 'fix' it?"

Sam had picked out another of the folded sheets as Freddie read and explained his. She glanced over it before exclaiming; "Look, a web site!", as she shoved the paper toward Freddie and furiously typed the address into her phone. Fred picked up the nearly blank paper, looked it over for a moment, and then set it back down on the table. Sam read for a moment before announcing that the site required a log in and password.

"And look here..." Melanie said as she pushed a paper she had picked up over to her sister. Sam and Fred both smiled... The paper read 'LOG IN: Housebreaker376' and 'PASSWORD: 05567552'

Sam's smile turned into a cheshire cat grin as she typed in the information... In a moment, she shook her head and frowned as she mumbled "...that fucker..." and passed the phone to Freddie.


End file.
